Misguided Ghosts
by Isuzu Behemot
Summary: Nessa vida, a dor é um simples compromisso.  Fic centrada nos Espectros de Hades. Radamanthys X Valentine.
1. Slither

**N/A:** Olá pessoal! Sejam bem vindos a minha primeira fic publicada! Centrada em Rada e Val mas vamos ver se dá de descrever um pouco mais todos os espectros.

Misguided Ghosts é uma musica da banda Paramore, foi escolhida pela letra/título, que se encaixou bem na minha visão dos espectros, e não pela melodia, que não combina em nada com o clima da fic.

Sejam bonzinhos e critiquem! Comentários fazem autores felizes! =D

* * *

**Misguided Ghosts**

_I'm going away for a while_

_But I'll be back, don't try to follow me_

_'Cause I'll return as soon as possible_

_See I'm trying to find my place_

_But it might not be here where I feel safe_

**Eu estou indo embora por enquanto**

**Mas eu vou voltar, não tente me seguir**

**Por que eu vou retornar assim que possível**

**Veja, eu estou tentando achar meu lugar**

**Mas talvez não seja aqui que eu me sinto segura**

Cidade de Larnaca (Chipre), 07 de fevereiro de 2002.

A boate era uma das mais famosas de Larnaca, já fora noticiada várias vezes como point para celebridades em férias. A entrada era minimalista, escura com letras prateadas, os manobristas garantiam a livre entrada e saída de pessoas com tranqüilidade, aquele tipo de lugar não possui uma fila de entrada, ou seu nome está na lista ou você é convidado a freqüentar uma das tantas outras boates da cidade. Ao adentrar pela pequena porta escura de aço escovado, abria-se uma grande pista de dança com o bar de estilo antigo em U contornando parte daquela perdição de música e corpos, ao fundo sofás espaçosos se posicionavam estrategicamente em pontos pouco iluminados. Já o piso possuía pequenos pontos brilhantes refletindo as várias luzes coloridas que o impediam de ser observado em sua totalidade. O que mais gostava era aquela exposição anônima maravilhosa que só uma boate badalada podia oferecer.

Estava fora de casa faziam 3 dias, não dera um sinal. Sua tia sempre dizia "Esse menino parece uma tempestade, não tem como passar sem fazer estrago! É uma vergonha!",Valentine não sentia raiva dela, ela era apenas a única com coragem para externar aqueles sentimentos que todos em casa guardavam para si. Apesar da aparência tranqüila, com olhos verdes tranqüilos e cabelos ruivos compridos na altura dos ombros, Valentine era uma força da natureza, não poderia ser impedido de fazer nada que quisesse.

Tinha uma vida perfeita é verdade, uma família grande, amorosa e rica, nos moldes gregos, mas de alguma forma seu coração era infeliz, insatisfeito. Como se soubesse que existia algo mais para si no mundo do que aquela vida mais ou menos que seus primos se acostumaram. Mais que casar, ter zilhões de filhos e reunir a família para o almoço de sábado. Sabia que esse algo mais existia e o estava procurando. Era uma angustia que não podia explicar, como uma voz o chamando para algum lugar. E todo o seu corpo clamava por aquela voz, parecia até que não pertencia aquele mundo, àquela família. Ao mesmo tempo havia a frustração, Valentine não se considerava um apático, mas não havia nada a se fazer além de esperar que um dia a vida mudasse.

A família já até buscara auxilio médico. Passou de psicólogos, a terapeutas e até psiquiatras. Acharam que estava tendo traços depressivos. Tentara explicar que o que sentia passava longe de depressão. O deprimido se sente incapaz de mudar sua condição por mais que queira, Valentine não. Ansiava tão fortemente por combater esses sentimentos que só restava a ele fugir para um buraco qualquer, até que seu coração se aquietasse e ele pudesse voltar para casa. Logicamente sua família se preocupava, mas o recebia de braços abertos, quase como se nada tivesse acontecido, afinal, é isso que as famílias grandes e amorosas fazem. Isso o deixava mais irado, ele estava sendo um babaca, um egoísta, queria que sua família gritasse, o expulsassem de casa.

Assim, lá estava ele em uma boate gigantesca de Larnaca, não possuía dinheiro algum consigo, mas o dono era um velho conhecido seu, que achava vantajoso que homens bonitos como ele freqüentassem aquele espaço para atrair turistas.

Homens e mulheres se aproximavam tentando colar seus corpos ao dele. Sabia que sua aparência é exótica, principalmente entre os cipriotas, e não achava errado se aproveitar disso. Parou de dançar, caminhou até o bar e esperou que alguém lhe pagasse uma bebida.

Um homem loiro rapidamente se aproximou, empurrando um copo de uísque nas suas mãos. O sotaque acusava: inglês.

- Alguém como você só pode estar esperando um belo homem com um belo copo de uísque.

-E onde estará o belo homem? – Valentine falou desinteressado. Estava acostumado com essas abordagens tanto de homens como mulheres. Ele simplesmente nunca havia se interessado, aquela vez não foi diferente.

Observou de cima a baixo. Os dois tinham quase a mesma altura, os olhos eram indecifráveis com as luzes coloridas da boate. Bebeu o uísque sentindo-o descer amargo, queimando a garganta, apoiou o copo na mesa e sustentou o olhar ao do loiro que sorria levemente.

-Acho que além da bebida você precisa de óculos. - O sorriso do estranho aumentou, sentou na banqueta ao lado de Valentine e se curvou no balcão de madeira. Pediu ao barman Gim e tônica. O corpo do estranho estava perigosamente próximo demais, investidas assim irritavam o jovem ruivo.

Valentine terminou seu copo e o estranho o ofereceu mais um, tentou conversar sobre amenidades. Recusou o mais educadamente que o seu nível de álcool permitia, sentia a cabeça latejar, afinal estava há muito tempo sem comer. Talvez estivesse na hora de voltar para casa.

Saiu da boate com o olhar perdido. Um manobrista rapidamente se aproximou dele e Valentine o dispensou com um aceno. Andou pela rua movimentada, com seus museus famosos, as igrejas ortodoxas e os pequenos jardins.

Após alguns minutos de caminhada entre as ruas e atingiu a orla. O vento e a maresia balançavam seus cabelos, as praias do mediterrâneo faziam bem a qualquer um. Eram capazes de curar qualquer alma atormentada. Fechou os olhos e inspirou profundamente, sentia na sua alma que algo estava mudando, uma nova ordem estava surgindo. Mal acabara de pensar isso e uma lufada mais forte de vento o atingiu, como a onda de choque de uma explosão, olhou ao redor assustado, mas não havia nenhum sinal de alteração.

Ao fitar o horizonte nada podia ver a não ser a luz do farol a distancia. Seu coração estava estranhamente muito acelerado, as pernas estavam tremendo. Pousou a mão sobre o peito tentando acalmar seu espírito. Ao fitar as próprias mãos teve a leve impressão que elas estavam com um brilho arroxeado. Apoiou-se num poste de luz com a mão ainda sobre o peito, algumas pessoas pararam e perguntaram se estava tudo bem, ele não foi capaz de responder, apenas voltou a andar.

Refez seu caminho pelas ruelas até um bairro mal encarado. A rua era de tijolinho antigo e possuía esparsos focos de luz, aquele era um bairro mais humilde da cidade. Os apartamentos daquela região eram iguais ao que procurava, apertados, com janelas pequenas e com grades, eram quase uma gaiola. Virou mais uma esquina e encontrou a construção abandonada. Deu a volta no prédio entrando num beco sujo, apoiou-se na lata de lixo ficando em pé para alcançar a escada de incêndio e com um puxão a desceu. Observou ao redor se o ruído enferrujado não havia atraído a atenção.

Subiu até o segundo andar. Com um puxão a escada estava de volta no lugar, não podia deixar rastro. Abriu a portinha gradeada que dava para o cômodo que estava habitando nos últimos três dias. Seus sinais ali eram visíveis, as garrafas de cerveja barata e o pão velho estavam em um canto escuro, fora nisso que gastara seu ultimo dinheiro. Sabia que se usasse o cartão para fazer compras sua família o rastrearia. Nas outras noites seu passatempo fora beber e brincar de atirar as tampinhas pela janela na noite de Larnaca.

Sentou-se no canto empoeirado, pegou a última cerveja e o último pão amanhecido. Obrigava-se a comer nesses dias, não sentia fome. Podia ouvir ao longe uma baladinha de Anna Vissi tocando. Somente quando parava assim é que deixava sentir algum remorso das fugas. Pelo que se lembrava de sua infância sempre fora uma criança pacata, não conseguia entender porque ultimamente sentia aquela explosão de sentimentos. Agindo como um marginal sem lar, se escondendo de sua família como se fosse um toxicômano. Suspirou, novo gole de cerveja, suas pálpebras estavam pesadas.

Talvez dormisse ali mais uma noite.

_We all learn to make mistakes__ a__nd run_

_From them, from them_

_With no direction_

_We'll run from them, from them_

_With no conviction_

**Todos nós aprendemos a errar e correr**

**Deles, deles**

**Sem direção**

**Correr deles, deles**

**Sem convicção**

Acordou assustado, o céu ainda estava escuro. Seria ainda dia 07? Ou já seria dia 08? Tinha ouvido barulhos, parecia que alguém tinha forçado a porta lá embaixo na rua. Valentine ultimamente estava tendo um ótimo sexto sentido e ele o dizia agora para sair dali. Juntou as garrafas de cerveja na sacola de pão, prendeu tudo com um nó apertado. Tinha medo de ser a polícia e coletarem suas digitais. Já era um desgosto familiar grande o suficiente sem ficha na polícia.

Um estrondo maior foi ouvido. Valentine sabia, sua intuição não falhava, eles arrombaram a entrada do térreo e estavam subindo pelas escadas. Foi até a sacada da escada de incêndio, fez força para que ela descesse, estava emperrada. A porta do quarto em que ele estava sacudiu, ele sabia que teria que pular dali. Pulou. Aterrissou em pé, mas os joelhos fraquejaram. Com a mão ao chão se apoiou para evitar a queda do tronco e sentiu uma fina dor na palma da mão. Tentou se recompor rápido. Ouviu a porta do quarto que estivera ser arrombada com violência. Jogou a sacola que carregava no contêiner de lixo ao lado e correu como nunca havia corrido antes. Seu coração estava disparado, tudo passava a sua frente como um borrão enquanto ele corria. Adentrou num beco e se encostou a parede de outra construção. Observou a palma dolorida e pode identificar o brilhinho da tampinha de garrafa cravada na sua mão. Arrancou o objeto e deu uma boa olhada no circulo perfeito que ele havia feito, sangrava um pouco, Valentine praguejou. Ninguém nunca aparecera lá! O que diabos foi aquilo?

Ouviu um barulho no fundo do beco. Pensou que só podia estar ficando louco. Uma pequena luz roxa estava lá, no fundo do beco. Apertou os olhos, mas era difícil de enxergar. Tinha certeza que avistara algo se mover na escuridão, pareciam... tentáculos?

Valentine não conseguia se mover, suas pernas pareciam geléia, seu coração novamente estava acelerado. Os tentáculos se moviam delicadamente e possuíam um brilho arroxeado sombrio, se a morte fosse uma cor provavelmente seria aquela. Deu alguns passos para o lado, sem se desencostar da parede, assim que houvesse uma brecha voltaria a correr. Aquilo estava esperando para atacá-lo, brincando com ele. Um tentáculo veio fortemente em sua direção, fincando-se na parede do seu lado esquerdo. Não se moveu, mais um pouco e poderia fugir. Foi surpreendido por uma voz na entrada do beco.

-Nós o queremos vivos Raimi, acabemos logo com isso!- Era um homem alto, de cabelos prateado curtos e espetados, também usava uma vestimenta com o mesmo brilho arroxeado de morte, mas não era uma vestimenta qualquer, parecia uma armadura, as ombreiras muito largas e afiadas, no lugar dos pés a armadura tomava a forma de garras de uma ave de rapina, o par de asas se moviam gerando uma corrente de ar escura.

-Eu sei, eu sei!- Valentine viu o serzinho Raimi sair da escuridão. Pequeno e recurvado, com muitos daqueles tentáculos se movendo perto de si.

Estava encurralado por aqueles dois estranhos. Sentiu o sangue correr mais rápido nas veias e o coração acelerar. Pulou quando um dos tentáculos de Raimi se moveu na sua direção, caiu desastradamente para o outro lado do beco. O chão no local que estava antes fora destruído.

-Não resista Harpia, venha conosco. – O homem de cabelos prateados falou.

-Sou Valentine, não Harpia! – Não sabia como sua voz havia saído, sua garganta estava seca.

-Ele não vai se lembrar Sylphid! O melhor era matá-lo e esperar que a Estrela do Clamor escolha outro corpo para habitar! De preferência um corpo que obedeça ao chamado de Hades-sama!

-Não foram essas as ordens do Kyoto! – O tom de Sylphid era baixo, mas mortal. Valentine pode ver o tal Raimi se encolher um pouco

Ainda no chão agarrou um punhado de areia suja com as mãos, sem que os dois homens o vissem. Levantou com dificuldade, suas juntas protestavam de todo o exercício feito antes e agora. Correu passando ao lado de Sylphid arremessando areia em seus olhos.

-Mas o que? – O espectro de Basilisco levou as mãos aos olhos. Mais pela surpresa do que pela eficácia da estratégia de Valentine estava sem ação. Raimi lançou uma última vez seus tentáculos, mas Valentine fora inesperadamente rápido. Ao ver que o perdera Raimi riu.

-Hehehe parece que a Harpia habita nele afinal! E Sylphid, para quem é a estrela da perspicácia você é bem torpe...

-Cale a boca e vá atrás dele pelo chão seu infeliz! –Sylphid limpou o rosto uma última vez e suas asas bateram fortemente levantando vôo.

Valentine estava longe, não havia diminuído o ritmo de corrida nem por um instante. Observando o seu redor parecia que voava, os dois homens estranhos haviam ficado para trás. Seria sua imaginação? O que era aquilo?

Aprofundou-se no bairro pequeno, correndo pelas vielas estreitas, era quase um labirinto, ora virava à direita e ora à esquerda, sabia que estava se aproximando da parte movimentada. Só mais um pouco! Já podia ver as luzes fortes da rua principal, mas o chão aos seus pés começou a tremer. Raimi se lançou do solo contra Valentine que o olhava incrédulo.

-Não...não pode ser!

-Chega de fugir Harpia! Você vai se machucar e Radamanthis-sama vai ME machucar! – Raimi então voltou a se esconder sob o solo para captura-lo de surpresa.

Valentine viu a rua principal a poucos metros de si. Estava tão perto! Respirou fundo e correu, sua última chance!

Raimi e Sylphid, que o observava de cima, gelaram até os ossos imaginando a fúria de Radamanthis. Valentine correra desesperadamente até a rua, numa última tentativa de fugir.

O ruído estridente da buzina foi a última coisa que ouviu antes de perder a consciência. Fora acertado em cheio pelo veículo, amassando o capô e rolando pela lateral do carro até o chão.

O motorista perdeu o controle do veículo, parou em cima da calçada e desceu do carro desesperado. Tinha certeza que havia acertado uma pessoa, o capô do carro denunciava. Qual não foi a sua surpresa ao olhar em volta e só distinguir no chão um pequeno túnel que destruíra parte do asfalto.


	2. Fade to Black

Cap 2

**N/A**: Olá pessoal! Demorou mas está aqui o segundo capítulo! Obrigada pelo comentário e obrigada aos leitores anônimos!

As referencias mitológicas desse capitulo foram tiradas do fabuloso livro A Divina Comédia. Existem algumas contradições entre o desenho que Kuruma fez do Inferno e o de Dante, vou misturar os dois e acho que está dando certo. Digam o que vocês acharam nos comentários!

* * *

**Fade to Black**

_Life, it seems, will fade away_

_Drifting further every day_

_Getting lost within myself_

_Nothing matters, no one else._

Era um perigo para os espectros menos poderosos ir além da sexta prisão. Não só devido à presença de terríveis bestas como a Medusa, mas principalmente devido à fraca possessão que é feita pela alma de suas estrelas malignas.

Cruzar os portões da cidade de Dite, no início da sexta prisão, pela primeira vez, já é doloroso para espectros poderosos, e para os soldados rasos é a morte certa. Isso porque essa barreira foi criada em tempos mitológicos pelos poderes combinados dos três juízes do Inferno, o umbral da cidade é a divisão no Inferno entre os crimes não-intencionais e os dolosos. Quando uma estrela maligna fraca atravessa, é como se sua alma humana despertasse brevemente, a consciência de seus atos leva o espectro à loucura, uma dor incapaz de ser traduzida em palavras.

O que chamava a atenção do Tenshosei eram os grandes muros de ferro pesado, os fossos profundos que rodeavam a construção, e, ainda na entrada, os Anjos caídos estavam sobre as portas da cidade. Respirou fundo ao cruzar uma grande labareda de fogo que se erguia, era o fim da cidade de Dite, havia cruzado a sexta prisão.

Fiodor já executara aquela tarefa muitas vezes. No início de sua travessia pelas prisões do Inferno conseguira manter certa cadência, mas agora era difícil seguir na mesma velocidade. Não entendia porque Queen não viera em seu lugar, afinal a súrplice dele tem asas! Cruzaria sete prisões numa velocidade que seus pés nunca teriam, ainda mais no Vale do Deserto Abominável, apelido carinhoso dado ao terceiro vale da sétima prisão*. O último grande obstáculo antes de ele poder alcançar seu objetivo.

Seus pés pareciam derreter dentro da botas da armadura negra, o areial era sem fim, sem cor e sem vida. Não havia ali conforto ou esperança. Tentou enxergar por entre a ventania o seu destino, mas era em vão. As dunas se erguiam até onde a vista alcançava, assim como a areia avermelhada e os corpos dos blasfemadores, intelectuais, sodomitas e usurários. Os que foram em vida violentos contra deus têm sua morada ali pela eternidade, sofrendo do calor escaldante do deserto, das chuvas de lava inconstantes. Fiodor de Mandrágora apressou o máximo possível o passo, antes que alguma tempestade de fogo começasse. O odor de sangue preencheu o ar, uma nuvem avermelhada era vista ao longe, Fior se aliviou, estava perto agora.

A caminhada o levou até a margem do rio Flegetonte, com sua água sangrenta e suas margens de pedra lisa e negra. A nuvem vermelha estava mais visível, assim foi andando pela margem do rio até a Cachoeira de Sangue. A nuvem se transformara num grande aerossol gerado pelo sangue que escorria da cascata. As pedras negras que ladeavam as margens do Rio Flegetonte agora eram gigantescos rochedos formando um paredão de 50 metros. Estramente há no paredão uma fenda de onde brota o sangue que alimenta o rio, quase como se fosse uma ferida do Rochedo.

A estrela terrestre do Ferimento deu um salto atingindo o topo da cachoeira. Sobressaindo sobre as pedras estava Mokurenji, sua casca era grossa e rachada, suas folhas eram de um verde claro e opaco e suas raízes se levantavam sobre o rochedo criando ondulações na superfície. Fiodor se aproximou, pode ver os frutos da arvore brilharem, um leve arroxeado cor de morte, como as súrplices.

Pegou alguns frutos e os guardou em uma pequena sacola de couro curtido, talvez isso o poupasse de uma nova viagem até lá. Tirou uma pequena adaga e perfurou a casca da arvore, fez mais força e um fluido viscoso e prateado escorreu pela lâmina, retirou um pequeno tubo com tampa de cortiça, destampou e coletou as gotas grossas.

Missão cumprida.

* * *

Queen observou pela terceira vez o monitor. A saturação do seu paciente estava novamente caindo, suas múltiplas costelas quebradas tornavam a respiração muito ineficaz. Checou o dreno de tórax, um litro de sangue já fora retirado, se continuasse naquelas condições teria que realizar toracotomia. Que Fiodor trouxese logo a seiva de Mokurenji para acelerar a cicatrização dos ossos e do parênquima pulmonar e melhorar o quadro da Harpia, se não o Kyoto de Wyvern iria querer a sua cabeça.

No início não entendera bem o porquê do empenho do Kyoto. Desde que assumira seu papel como estrela celeste demoníaca, Queen de Alraune sabia que os espectros, todos eles, até mesmo os temíveis três juízes, são perfeitamente dispensáveis. São bonecos das almas milenares das estrelas maléficas, brinquedinhos das súrplices. Com o passar do tempo, por observação e avaliação cuidadosa, Queen podia dizer que já entendia um pouco a motivação de Radamanthys. Sabia que em alguns casos a personalidade do humano remanesce e pode até sobressair à alma da súrplice. Era seu caso, fora médico em sua vida terrena, isso era algo que o espírito da estrela demoníaca não pode retirar dele. No caso do Juiz do Inferno parecia ser exatamente o que acontecia, ouvira rumores de que ele fora um lord inglês, feroz, mas controlado, astuto, mas justo. Talvez essa justiça o impedisse de abandonar um soldado que nem sequer chegou a ter a oportunidade de lutar. Ou talvez houvesse mais.

Continuou seu trabalho. Na bancada longa de mármore negro estava a bandeja de material esterilizado, se concentrou e seu cosmo envolveu ambas as mãos em uma luz branca. Pegou uma seringa cheia de liquido amarelado, com pancadinhas com as pontas dos dedos retirou o ar e empurrou levemente o embolo. Aplicou a injeção no deltóide de Valentine. Se a possessão da estrela demoníaca estivesse completa, a recuperação com o cosmo seria rápida. Devido a esse contratempo era como se estivesse tratando um humano normal. Aliás, isso era outra coisa que intrigava Queen, porque diabos Valentine não atendera ao chamado da estrela demoníaca do clamor e se reunira aos outros no castelo Heinstein ao redor da espada de Hades?

Foi interrompido dos pensamentos pela abertura da grossa porta de madeira com um rangido. Sylphid de Basilisco entrara, o capacete da surplice estava embaixo do braço. Caminhou até o leito de Valentine e o observou. Queen se aproximou.

-Consciência pesada? – Queen sabia que Radamanthys não punira Sylphid ou Raimi. O respeito e admiração que o Basilisco sentia pelo Kyoto de Wyvern o fazia se envergonhar por ter falhado.

-Você sabe que não é isso. – Sylphid queria encerrar aquele assunto. – Vim porque falaram que você precisava de mim.

-Sim, vamos coletar mais do veneno de Basilisco. O que tenho esta acabando.-Queen se aproximou com um frasco de vidro colorido, o apoiou na bancada longe da cama de Valentine e se afastou. – Daquela distancia é mais seguro.

Sylphid foi até lá, elevou levemente seu cosmo e um vapor arroxeado saia. Segurou o frasco próximo das asas da surplice de onde pingava o veneno que se transformava em suspensão pelo cosmo do Basilisco. Quando o frasco estava pela metade Sylphid parou. O veneno do Basilisco é mortal aos seus inimigos, mas se diluído muitas vezes se tornava um poderoso anestésico. Eram o que usavam dando para Harpia nesse momento.

Queen deixou o frasco em um suporte da bancada. Sylphid se aproximara de Valentine, passara a mão de leve pelos cabelos avermelhados.

-Quando Radamanthys-sama souber que você cortou os cabelos dele...

-Estavam sujos e mal-cuidados na altura do ombro, assim mais curtos e arrepiados estão mais bonitos. Aliás, estão parecidos com os seus apesar da cor diferente. – Queen estava preparando uma bandeja com material para curativos, ao se virar observou o Basilisco observando Valentine, o tórax que se movia com dificuldade, os ferimentos em braços, rosto...

-O que há com você Sylphid? Está estranho depois da missão de recuperar Harpia... – Queen não estava gostando da forma como ele olhava para a Estrela do Clamor.

-É estranho, sei que nunca o vi, mas sinto como se ele fosse um amigo... – Queen suspirou aliviado.

-Natural, nossas almas guardam fragmentos de memória de milênios, talvez você e ele tenham sido amigos. – Sylphid deu os ombros.

-Talvez...

A conversa foi interrompida pela chegada de Fiodor de Mandrágora, que balançava um tubo de vidro nos dedos displicentemente. Apresentava chamuscados no rosto, mas sorria.

- Sentiu minha falta? – Fiodor colocou o frasco na mão de Queen, que passou a se movimentar rapidamente pela bancada, despejando o líquido prateado em um copo, misturando outras coisas estranhas que Fiodor não sabia nomear.

-Seu inútil! Demorou tanto para pegar só isso? – Queen mexia rapidamente a mistura.

-Oras! Você só me deu um frasco! – Fiodor falou exaltado, retirou o capacete soltando os longos cabelos negros.

Após executar a mistura Queen se voltou para o veneno do Basilisco. Com um conta-gotas retirou dois pequenos pingos e os dissolveu em um grande béquer com algo que parecia água, ou soro. A solução foi despejada no acesso venoso de Valentine.

Queen se voltou para a bancada, puxou a mistura de seiva de mokurenji do copo com algo que parecia uma seringa.

-Sylphid, Fiodor! Segurem ele, isso vai doer um bocado mesmo com o veneno de basilisco.

Fiodor ficou atrás do leito segurando os braços, Sylphid segurava as pernas. Queen elevou seu cosmo, concentrando-o nas mãos, se posicionou ao lado de Valentine e sua mão se apoiou no tórax da Harpia. Basilisco e Mandrágora se assustaram quando com uma leve pressão as mãos atravessaram a pele, os músculos e passavam por dentro do tórax do outro. Valentine se contorcia de dor, mas os espectros o mantinham firme para que Queen passasse a mistura por dentro do tórax da Estrela do Clamor. Os gritos de Valentine ecoavam pela enfermaria. Fiodor encarava Queen que parecia sofrer com aquele procedimento. Estava consumindo muito cosmo e Alraune tinha que se mover vagarosamente para não ferir ainda mais o corpo exaurido de Valentine.

Ao final Valentine caiu pesadamente sob o colchão. Queen, Sylphid e Fiodor estavam esgotados. Queen se apoiou na bancada e suspirou cansado.

-Agora é com ele, só resta esperar. – A surplice abandonou seu corpo. Usava por baixo roupas simples

-Será que ele vai sobreviver Queen? – Mandrágora perguntou.

-Para o nosso bem eu espero que sim! – Queen secou as mãos, abriu a porta e esperou que Sylphid e Fiodor passassem.

Fechou a porta com uma prece silenciosa.


	3. Eye of the Beholder

Misguided Ghosts

**Eye of the Beholder - Cap. 3**

**N/A:** Olá a todos! Desculpem o atraso! Vamos tentar emendar algumas linhas dessa história. Obrigado aos que leem! Lembrem : Comentários deixam ficwriters felizes! E Ficwriters felizes escrevem mais rápido!

* * *

Eye of the Beholder

Valentine nunca experimentara a sensação da ausência de oxigênio. Abriu os olhos e os correu pela sala, nada viu. Forçou mais uma boa olhada ao redor e tentou obrigar o ar a adentrar os pulmões. Nada. Mais força, sentiu seu peito encher levemente. Começou a se debater em desespero. Tudo isso para morrer?

Inesperadamente uma máscara de oxigênio foi colocada sobre seu nariz e boca. Fechou os olhos desfrutando da sensação de respirar. Onde estava? Lembrava-se de ter sido perseguido pelas ruas de Larnarca como um malfeitor qualquer por dois estranhos. Um alado e outro com tentáculos. A partir daí dor, só dor. Levantou a mão e passou pelos cabelos, os sentiu mais ralos. Alguém cortara seus cabelos.

-Espero que tenha aproveitado seus quatro dias de descanso Harpia.- A voz era grave, vinha da ala mais escura daquela sala que mais parecia uma enfermaria. Valentine abriu os olhos devagar, forçou a vista para enxergar no escuro. Duas esferas douradas o observavam.

-Quem é você? O que faço aqui? – O som de sua voz era abafado pela mascara. Soava estranha, parecia estar há meses sem ouvir a própria voz. Tentou empurrá-la para o lado e pode observar que sua mão direita estava tomada de tubos que levavam para suas veias um líquido prateado.

-Você está tendo atendimento médico. – Pode vislumbrar a silhueta elegante, cabelos arrepiados. - Se tivesse tido a competência de despertar completamente seu espírito demoníaco não estaria nesse estado lamentável Harpia.- Prestando mais atenção Valentine percebeu que o estranho falava grego, mas seu sotaque era forte. Britânico talvez?

O homem caminhou até a cabeceira de sua cama. Estendeu a mão e diminuiu o oxigênio que chegava a ele pela máscara. Valentine se sobressaltou.

-Você vai me matar? – Valentine apertou a mascara contra o rosto.

-Seria muito tolo gastar todos esses recursos com você e depois te matar não acha?- O homem sorriu, o que fez Valentine arrepiar até o último fio de cabelo. Aquele homem era amedrontador, até mesmo quando sorria. - Queen tem me informado constantemente da sua saúde. Disse que se permanecer no oxigênio seu corpo vai ficar "mal acostumado" ou alguma coisa assim.

-Onde estou? – O cipriota se sentia estranhamente calmo, foi capaz de retirar a mascara sem sentir a falta de ar.

-Na Alemanha, distrito de Heidenheim, mais precisamente no castelo da família Heinstein, portal para o reino de Hades-sama. – O homem puxou a cadeira para próximo de sua cama e se sentou. Valentine observou cuidadosamente seu porte elegante, parecia um nobre. Sua postura era firme, sua voz forte, imponente. Sentiu o dedo indicador do homem tocar a pele da palma de sua mão. Acompanhou o movimento dos dedos dele com os olhos e pode identificar o pequeno circulo na sua palma, fora feito pela tampinha na noite do seqüestro.

Das roupas leves que o homem usava, emanava uma leve luz arroxeada que parecia envolver todo o ambiente e até mesmo a ele, Valentine. Seus batimentos cardíacos foram pouco a pouco normalizando, estranhamente não sentia mais medo, estava apenas cansado, fraco.

A luz arroxeada se tornou mais intensa nos seus ferimentos superficiais, fechando-os logo em seguida. Como se nunca houvessem existido.

-E quem é você?- Valentine se sentou inclinando a cabeceira da maca.

-Sou Radamanthys, um servo de Hades assim como você. Hades me encarregou de verificar como você está. É um Deus muito preocupado com os seus.

-Você disse Hades, Hades o deus do Inferno? – Sua voz era pura descrença. Havia sido raptado de Larnaca para a Alemanha pelo deus dos mortos, que por acaso possuía uma UTI e estava atendendo dele.

-Pff, esqueça essa visão pueril de inferno que aprendeu com os Ortodoxos. Aqui verá que não é tão glamuroso quanto os escritores querem fazer parecer. – O tom dele parecia ser...divertido?

-Não existe glamur no lamurio dos pecadores – Valentine murmurou baixo.

-Não mesmo, mas isso é algo que sentirá na pele conforme siga com o seu trabalho. – Radamanthys sentenciou.

-Espera, o que quer dizer trabalho? Que tipo de trabalho? – A desconfiança aquariana de Valentine sempre tinha o habito de dar as caras em alguns momentos inapropriados, felizmente para ele Radamanthys parecia não estar disposto a ter aquele tipo de conversa aquele momento. O inglês simplesmente se levantou da cadeira.

-Designarei alguém para acompanhá-lo e ensiná-lo o que precisar, assim que Queen lhe der alta poderá se juntar aos demais espectros.

-Espere!- Valentine ensaiou se movimentar, mas a dor o impediu.- Pelo menos me diga que dia é hoje!

Antes que pudesse pensar em falar qualquer outra coisa, Radamanthys se dirigia a passos firmes para fora da ala hospitalar.

Radamanthys fez um aceno leve com a mão e Valentine pode ouvir em preciso sotaque britânico:

-Happy valentine, Harpy Valentine. * - A porta se fechou e o homem saiu.

Valentine respirou fundo, estava impaciente.

Ele precisava entender o porquê de ser importante ali, porque se deram ao trabalho de buscá-lo? Disseram que ele não atendeu ao chamado de Hades. Seria aquela sensação estranha de antes? De que algo estava incompleto? Seria esse o chamado de Hades?

Daquela curta analise Valentine tinha certeza de apenas duas coisas:

Primeira: conversar com aquele homem seria uma árdua tarefa, que teria que enfrentar já que ele fora o primeiro a lhe oferecer qualquer migalha de informação.

Segundo: Teria que tomar cuidado... Muito cuidado. 

* * *

Radamanthys fechou com cuidado a porta pesada de madeira adornada. Levou a mão as têmporas e soltou um suspiro de frustação.

-Como foi vosso encontro Kyoto-sama? – Radamanthys encarou com desdém a figura a sua frente. Zelos de Sapo fazia uma exagerada reverência.

O Kyoto de Wyvern passou a andar sendo seguido de perto pela estrela terrestre bizarra.

-Então Kyoto-sama! Conseguiu conversar em fim com Harpia? Sentiu alguma coisa diferente? – Zelos esfregava as mãos e sorria

-Nada aconteceu Zelos. E para o seu próprio bem espero que o meu cosmo volte a sua totalidade. - Radamanthys tinha um tom gélido e caminhava sem nem ao menos menear a cabeça na direção daquela infeliz criatura.

-O Kyoto-sama sabe que Zelos é guardião de todos os segredos dos espectros de Hades! Zelos jamais faria o kyoto perder seu tempo em procurar o espectro de Harpia se não fosse totalmente necessário Radamanthys-sama!- Zelos novamente fez uma reverencia quase tocando com o nariz pontudo o chão. Tropeçou nos próprios pés e caiu com o rosto no chão desajeitadamente.

-Eu confio nisso Zelos, mesmo sem minha totalidade de poder ainda sou capaz de aprisionar a sua alma para sempre no tártaro e fazê-lo sofrer pela eternidade... Não se esqueça!

- Radamanthys passou a andar mais rápido deixando Zelos para trás. Tremendo muito, sentado no chão.

-Zelos não esquece Kyoto-sama! Zelos não esquece! 

* * *

O Kyoto de Wyvern seguiu pelo longo corredor de parede de pedra do castelo, era sua obrigação comparecer a reuniões diárias entre Pandora e os 3 juizes, principalmente agora que falta pouco para reunir a força dos espectros na totalidade.

O castelo Heinstein é dividido em um seguimento comum, com salas de reunião, cozinha etc., e um seguimento privado, esse é subdividido em quatro alas que seguem a rosa dos ventos. A Ala Norte é destinada a Pandora, guardiã da alma imortal de Hades-sama e do segredo dos deuses do sono e da morte. As demais alas são destinadas aos três Kyotos de Hades, Sul para Wyvern, Leste para Grifon e Oeste para Garuda. As alas abrigam os juízes e seus principais subordinados, aqueles espectros de maior cosmo e de maiores habilidades táticas para seus generais.

No centro das quatro alas existe uma passagem subterrânea, a escada que conecta o castelo ao submundo.

Radamanthys seguiu por entre os corredores até deixar a ala privativa do castelo, entrou na grande sala de reunião, onde todos aguardavam por ele.

-Está atrasado Radamanthys. – Era Minos de Grifon, segurava uma taça de vinho entre os dedos e a rodopiava – A senhora Pandora não aprecia essa atitude. – A olhou de soslaio. Sua voz era cheia de falso respeito e sarcasmo. O juiz de Grifon suspeitava que a jovem alemã nutrisse algum sentimento pelo mais feroz juiz do inferno. Assim, sua diversão naquele momento era provocá-la.

-E você está perspicaz como sempre Minos – Radamanthys se sentou no lugar reservado para si. Ignorava as provocações da estrala da Nobreza na medida do possível.

-Radamanthys, queremos saber sobre o espectro de Harpia. – Pandora ignorou a acidez de Minos tentando prosseguir com a reunião para passar os últimos acontecimentos aos deuses Hypnos e Thanatos.

-Ele segue no tratamento de Queen, seu cosmo está despertando aos poucos. Não sabemos ainda o porquê dessa demora, mas será em breve.

-Você tem noção que todos nós fomos contra essa perseguição sem sentido contra o humano nascido sob a estrela do Clamor não tem Radamanthys?- Era Aiacos de Garuda, sua postura era austera e sua voz firme.

-O que quer com isso Aiacos? – Radamanthys não gosta de ter suas atitudes questionadas. Antes de proceder o "seqüestro" de Valentine Radamanthys se dirigira aquele conselho, que achara absurda a idéia, mas estranhamente Pandora decidira a favor do Juiz de Wyvern permitindo que ele levasse dois espectros a ilha de Chipre.

-E então que Pandora-sama permitiu e eu e Minos nos calamos devido aos rumores, mas...

-Posso saber a que rumores se refere? – Radamanthys mantinha a voz completamente fria. A voz debochada de Minos se fez presente:

-Você é muito esperto para bancar o idiota Radamanthys, com certeza sabe dos rumores de que seu cosmo está enfraquecido frente a mim e Ayacos. Hades-sama não deve estar gostando nada disso, agora, o que me deixa curioso é... Porque buscar o humano Valentine ao invés de matá-lo e esperar uma estrela maligna um pouco mais... Como posso dizer... Subordinada?

-Se duvida do meu poder gostaria de convidá-lo a uma prova. – A frase foi pronunciada como um cavalheiro, mas os olhos dourados de Radamanthys refletiam um ódio louco. Minos sorriu e estava pronto para responder quando Pandora elevou sua voz.

-Hades-sama não aprecia essas tolices de vocês. Olhou para Minos, Hades-sama sabe de tudo o que se passa na recuperação do espectro de Harpia e autorizou a busca. Só devemos garantir que ele esteja pronto para suas funções na oitava prisão o mais rápido o possível.

-Tenho ainda minhas duvidas se podemos contar com a lealdade desse espectro. – Aiacos se dirigira a Pandora.

-Harpia irá jurar lealdade a mim, na presença de Hades-sama e os demais espectros para a sua tranqüilidade Kyoto de Garuda. – Radamanthys sabia que havia sido um pedido louco buscar o humano Valentine ao invés de matá-lo, não podia gerar mais desconfiança em suas ações.

-Nessas condições creio que todos ficarão satisfeitos. – Pandora proferiu se levantando. – Marcarei para a próxima lua cheia a apresentação do espectro de Harpia. – Pandora seguiu para o corredor em direção a sua ala privativa

-Ele estará lá senhora Pandora – Radamanthys também se levantou assim como os demais juízes.

-Boa sorte na sua empreitada Kyoto de Wyvern. –Minos seguiu pelo mesmo corredor de Pandora e deu um leve aceno de mão.

Radamanthys seguiu pelo mesmo caminho, devi contactar Queen e Sylphid. Queria que iniciassem um treinamento rigorosíssimo com Harpia para despertar seu cosmo e suas heranças passadas. Teriam até a Lua cheia, ou seja, quase um mês de treino.

Ayacos permaneceu parado ao lado de fora da sala. Ao se fechar a porta d sala de reunião aquele corredor foi tomado pela penumbra. Uma sombra se ergueu.

-E então o que achou Violate? – Era a espectro de Behemot, que se aproximou do Kyoto de Garuda.

-Ele tenta esconder que não possui seu cosmo na totalidade, ao contrario teria me percebido aqui. – Ela se pôs ao lado do juiz. – Seria tudo isso a falta do cônjuge? - Violate

-Mas porque ir atrás do humano e não apenas matá-lo e esperar a nova escolha da estrela demoníaca?

-Talvez o Juiz Wyvern tenha um coração afinal! – Violate riu e enlaçou o braço de Ayacos.

-Pouco provável, há algo que Radamanthys está escondendo.

-Radamanthys não conseguiria matar Harpia, nunca. Essa é minha hipótese. – Violate parecia achar todo aquele mistério divertido. – Você está muito preocupado a toa meu senhor.

-Acha que o enlace é mais poderoso que o dever com Hades-sama? – Ayacos olhava a jovem, ela não usava súrplice, apenas roupas normais. Entretanto sua aparência não era nada normal, tinha uma constituição física forte, mas o corpo era claramente feminino. Havia cicatrizes visíveis nos braços e tórax que apareciam por sob a camiseta.

-Seria capaz de me eliminar Ayacos-sama? – Violate se virou de frente para o Juiz. Seus olhos castanhos se encontraram com os azuis de Ayacos, o Kyoto enrolou uma mecha do cabelo negro da espectro em seus dedos.

-Seria capaz de trair Hades-sama Violate? – Violate riu.

-Se isso puder salvar a sua vida... - Ayacos soltou a jovem e a empurrou bruscamente contra a parede.

-Será morta se alguém ouvir isso!- Ayacos sibilou

-O senhor já ouviu Ayacos-sama. – Violate não parou de sorrir.

Ayacos abriu espaço para a jovem passar. Sabia que não seria capaz de eliminá-la.

-Voltarei as minhas tarefas, com licença Ayacos-sama. – Violate sumiu nas sombras. Ayacos suspirou. O enlace era algo complicado, mesmo para os poderosos juízes do submundo.

No universo existem almas que estão destinadas a ficarem juntas para sempre e sempre no ciclo de reencarnações. Essa força era tão poderosa que nem mesmo Hades era capaz de destruir esse tipo de elo. Ao escolher almas para seu exercito Hades fez questão de unir aquelas destinadas em seu exercito com um enlace. Raras eram as ocasiões em que a união falhava, afinal, as almas fariam qualquer coisa para permanecerem unidas.

Imaginava que seria um desastre se deixasse que uma dessas almas pudesse reencarnar como um cavaleiro de Athena. Seria menos arriscado trazer essas almas para seu exército primeiro.

Hades-sama sabia que Athena tivera a mesma idéia, apesar das razões diferentes. Athena sabia que os cavaleiros dariam muito mais de si nas lutas para proteger um ser amado.

Assim, cada um dos juízes possuía entre os espectros uma alma destinada a o acompanhar para o resto da vida. Todos no meikai sabem que a alma destinada a acompanhar o Juiz de Wyvern pertence ao espectro de Harpia. Ao mesmo tempo ninguém nunca soube o efeito para os juízes da distancia do cônjuge, assim fofocas começaram a correr, sem Harpia o cosmo do Juiz Wyvern nunca atingiria sua totalidade.

O que ninguém sabia era o que se passava na cabeça de Radamanthys de Wyvern em relação a tudo isso.


	4. Hurricane

Misguided Ghosts

**N/A:** Olá a todos! Aqui está o quarto capitulo, vamos tentar desenvolver um pouco mais o que se passa na cabeça do nosso querido Juiz de Wyvern! Esse capítulo parece ter ficado muuuuito lento até mesmo pra mim, mas não se desesperem! Vai passar!

Agradeço muitíssimo aos comentários que recebi, foram muito motivadores =) Agradeço também aos leitores anônimos e aqueles que lêem no tradutor também O.o/.

Se alguma review ficou em ser respondida por favor se manifeste! Apesar de ter quase certeza que respondi todas.

Vamos ao que interessa

* * *

**Hurricane- Cap 4.**

**No matter how many deaths that I die, I will never forget**

**No matter how many lives that I live, I will never regret**

**There's a fire inside, of this heart**

**And a riot, about to explode into flames**

**Where is you God?**

_Não importa quantas vezes eu morra, eu nunca esquecerei_

_Não importa quantas vidas eu viva, eu nunca me arrependerei_

_Há um fogo por dentro desse coração_

_Em um tumulto prestes a explodir em chamas_

_Onde está o seu Deus?_

_**Hurricane – 30 seconds to mars**_

_Condado de Derbyshire, Cidade de Nottingham _

_ Os dedos hábeis percorriam as teclas do piano de cauda negro com destreza. A música rápida e forte da Apassionata de Beethoven preenchia a sala de musica. Os cabelos loiros do jovem que tocava pareciam importunar-lhe a visão da partitura, mas os dedos seguiam ligeiros e seguros._

_ A música seguia quando a porta da sala de musica se abriu, por ela passando uma jovem de cabelos igualmente loiros, os olhos possuíam uma estranha coloração de violeta e ela sorria. Ela colocou uma ultima vez a cabeça para fora da sala checando se alguém a vira entrar e a fechou com delicadeza. _

_Aproximou-se e se apoiou no piano, com o ato o jovem parou de tocar e levantou o rosto. Violeta encontrou violeta, obviamente aqueles dois eram irmãos._

_ -Que faz aqui? – O jovem perguntou folheando mais partituras de forma desinteressada._

_ -Oras! Vim te ouvir! – A menina cruzou os braços._

_ -Você odeia me ouvir Katherine, então só posso imaginar que você está fugindo de mamãe. – Puxou uma partitura e a posicionou_

_ -Você sempre me julga pelo pior irmão! – A jovem levou a mão ao peito de maneira meio teatral. – Por acaso estou fugindo e tive vontade de ouvi-lo tocar oras!_

_ O jovem riu. Observou a irmã de cima a baixo e parecia louca, o vestido que usava parecia incompleto, repleto de alfinetes e retalhos, seu cabelo estava desalinhado e tinha uma fita métrica presa no sapato direito._

_O jovem voltara a tocar e a menina se calou, apenas o som do piano ecoando na sala. _

_ -É verdade mesmo que vai viajar irmão?- A voz da jovem parecia um muxoxo baixo. O jovem não respondeu. A menina parecia ansiosa, como se estivesse esperando um bom tempo por aquela conversa._

_ -Radamanthys estou falando com você!- Novamente o jovem parou de tocar para encarar a irmã._

_ -Sim Katherine eu vou viajar. Tenho negócios a resolver na Alemanha._

_ -Porque você não me leva com você? Nunca fui a Alemanha!_

_ Radamanthis sabia que o maior desejo de Katherine era sair da casa dos pais sem ser de braços dados e com o sobrenome de uma rica família. Sabia que a jovem ambicionava um tiquinho mais que aquele modelo de vida antiquado. Ambicionava estudar, ambicionava ser mais que a filha ou a esposa de alguém._

_ Pessoalmente não gostava que ninguém escolhesse seu destino ou o de sua irmãzinha. Entretanto, sabia que nada poderia fazer por Katherine. Radamanthys não poderia cuidar dela, não mais. Sabia que nunca voltaria da Alemanha. Não como o irmão que ela conheceu um dia._

_ -Katherine, existe algo que preciso lhe contar. – A voz de Radamanthys soava muito mais séria que o usual, seu olhar parecia nublado. – Eu não voltarei para essa casa, pretendo me mudar para a Alemanha indefinidamente._

_ -Você já sentiu irmão? Os ventos da mudança? – A garota olhava pela janela seus olhos atravessavam a paisagem, atravessavam os campos verdes e a floresta de pinhos._

_ -O que você está dizendo Katherine? – Radamanthys por um instante se assustou, a garota também recebera o convite de Hades-sama?_

_ O olhar que receberia da irmã se impregnou na memória para sempre. Estavam rasos de água, sorria, mas seu olhos... Pareciam traídos._

_ -Eu sempre soube que aqui não era o seu lugar...  
_

A voz de Katherine foi se borrando, seu vestido, seu cabelo longo e loiro, o piano, tudo foi esvaecendo lentamente.

Remexeu-se e abriu os olhos. Estava em seus aposentos.

Esfregou os olhos e se sentou. Fazia muitos dias que não sonhava com sua vida anterior, com sua irmã e sua família. Lembrava claramente do chamado de Hades e de como armou tudo para seguir o deus do submundo. No dia seguinte ao de seu chamado saíra em viagem.

Fora tudo minimamente planejado por ele, seguiria para a Alemanha com a desculpa de conhecer o novo projeto da empresa de seu pai. O que o deixou muitíssimo orgulhoso e satisfeito, diga-se de passagem. Fez a viagem de trem até o distrito Heidenheim, quando forjou um terrível acidente envolvendo seu carro alugado. Junto dele estava uma jovem alemã, os longos cabelos e olhos negros, o vestido fino e o cosmo que sentia emanando dela o faziam ter certeza. Ela era a representante da vontade de Hades-sama, e estava ali para buscá-lo.

Afinal ele havia feito um juramento ao deus dos Mortos.

Lembrava-se de chegar ao castelo Heinstein, das reverências e cumprimentos que recebeu dos espectros ao andar pelos corredores. E de caminhar por seus longos corredores de pedra como se vivesse ali há eras.

Lembrava-se de descer a imensa escada em caracol tendo como único apoio a luz bruxuleante das tochas presas na parede.

Ao final da descida recebeu a súplice de Wyvern, a prova de que aceitara o contrato com Hades-sama. Ali a súplice tomou seu corpo para si e mais, preencheu aquela alma que antes era do aristocrata Radamanthys, filho de um importante industrial, que possuía uma irmã mais nova, uma família.

Tudo o que conhecia até ali deu lugar à vivência de milênios da alma do Juiz Radamanthys de Wyvern.

A experiência mais dolorosa da vida de um espectro é a possessão da sua alma demoníaca pelo corpo mortal. É abandonar todo resquício de humanidade e abraçar a um juramento feito pela sua alma e que durará a eternidade.

Sim, todos os espectros têm um pacto com Hades, vida eterna em troca da lealdade cega. Essa vida eterna é mantida através das súrplices, ao aceitar sua respectiva súrplice a alma recebe todas as memórias, sentimentos e lembranças dos predecessores.

Sentiu-se ir de joelhos ao chão, a cabeça pendeu para frente com todas as lembranças invadindo-o como um tornado. A luta contra Kardia de Escorpião, ter se arrastado quase sem vida até o palácio de Hades-sama, que exigira uma prova de lealdade. A última imagem cravada na sua mente, seu punho transpassando Valentine de Harpia ao sair do palácio de Saturno. Valentine quase sem vida agarrado a si, sussurando "Cuidado... Não se deixe manipular..."

Sua luta contra Regulus de Leão e a morte de seu corpo com o coração pulverizado pelo golpe Cápsula do Poder. Sim, lembrava-se de tudo claramente, confrontara o humano que servia de morada a Hades-sama, Aaron, lutara contra ele e perdera. Sua ultima ação com vida fora salvar Pandora do Lost Canvas.

Todas essas lembranças levaram lágrimas aos olhos do Juiz Wyvern que ele não teve coragem de derramar. Os braços de Pandora o envolveram e ele a empurrou delicadamente.

- Não me deixar manipular... Você estava certo o tempo todo não é?

-O que está dizendo Radamanthys? – Pandora se afastara do Juiz.

-Harpia... Onde ele está?

Se ele Radamanthys de Wyvern estava ali onde estaria seu braço direito?

Onde estava Valentine de Harpia?

Radamanthys se fez aquela pergunta todos os dias de seu despertar como juiz do inferno. Sabia que havia sido o primeiro juiz a despertar para a nova guerra santa, então aguardava que em breve Valentine despertasse.

Nunca se julgou romântico, ou desesperado, mas aquilo o deixava extremamente... Ansioso.

Como seria encontrar aquela alma que fora destinada a ser dele? Como seria encontrar aquele destinado a ser o seu amor para toda a vida? Pois aquele dia de encontro nunca chegou e Radamanthys tentou ao máximo simplesmente não pensar sobre ele.

Encarregou-se pessoalmente de despertar as estrelas demoníacas que seriam suas subordinadas e assim o fez com Queen, Sylphid e Gordon, seus subordinados mais poderosos. Assim se distraia.

Até que os dias foram passando demais, e nada de Valentine, nada do espectro de Harpia aparecer. Aquele burburinho da ausência do braço direito do Juiz de Wyvern deu lugar a fofoca, que sem seu espectro de maior confiança, sem a alma do seu enlace o Juiz não conseguiria despertar seu cosmo.

Radamanthys sabia que seu cosmo não estava na totalidade. Sabia que o espírito da estrela da fúria, o Wyvern não havia comungado totalmente com ele, talvez fosse por isso que sonhava sempre com esse passado de vida.

O juiz Wyvern se levantou da espaçosa cama com dossel e seguiu pelos corredores da sua ala particular bufando. As desconfianças de Ayacos e as provocações de Minos poderiam atrapalhar a recuperação de Valentine e isso ele não poderia permitir.

O Juiz empurrou uma pesada porta de carvalho, revelando uma ampla sala. Havia uma grande estante de livros que recobria toda a parede lateral de cima a baixo, a frente uma ampla janela com uma escrivaninha antiga, nela muitos pergaminhos e um caderno de anotações, os rabiscos com caligrafia rápida indicavam que Radamanhys havia trabalhado muito em cima daquelas notas.

Oposto a biblioteca estava um pequeno sofá e uma mesa redonda com tampo de madeira escura. Na mesa repousava uma bandeja com um Whisky e um copo.

Largou o corpo no pequeno sofá e se recostou.

Estavam a quase seis meses treinando espectros, e preparando a si mesmo para suportar a totalidade do cosmo de um Juiz do Submundo, seria um tolo se não admitisse que estava cansado. Mais que isso, sua alma estava cansada.

Mesmo na presença de Harpia não sentia seu cosmo na totalidade. Fora de fato meio frustrante, não sentira nada, nada em absoluto. Quando se esta na presença da alma prometida para a vida devia se sentir algo não?

O Juiz se voltou para a escrivaninha e seus pergaminhos, estudaria mais a fundo a respeito do enlace e da relação entre Harpia e Wyvern para aí sim decidir seus próximos passos.

A única certeza que possuía era a que algo como o que ocorreu na ultima guerra santa não se repetiria.

-Vou me retratar com você Valentine, pode apostar...

* * *

_Valentine estava em pé sob uma imensidão gelada. Seu corpo parecia incrivelmente pesado, as articulações rígidas. Ao observar seus pés viu garras, garras de uma ave de rapina que emitiam a mesma aura arroxeada a que se acostumara. _

_Forçou o corpo e moveu as mãos e os braços. Num estalo se moveu, uma leve camada de gelo se formava sobre as vestes. Só aí pode olhar melhor, toda a sua vestimenta parecia um exoesqueleto arroxeado brilhante. As mãos se pareciam com garras extremamente afiadas._

_ Um vento terrível chicoteava sua armadura, ao longe podia observar figuras gigantescas se movendo, seus passos geravam pequenos tremores na terra._

_Conforme a leve camada de gelo sobre si se quebrava os movimentos ficavam fáceis e graciosos. As asas de sua roupa tremularam de leve espanando todo o gelo e Valentine decidiu se mover ou novamente ficaria recoberto. Enquanto andava sentia que algo se movia sob seus pés, ao fitar o chão se assustou. _

_Corpos. Milhões deles por baixo da grossa camada de gelo no chão. Alguns com os rostos desesperados e contorcidos socavam o gelo numa tentativa desesperada de sair. Rachaduras começaram a se formar na superfície, num golpe desesperado uma mão ultrapassou a barreira congelada e se agarrou com firmeza no tornozelo de Valentine, que chutava desesperadamente a criatura de forma meio humana. _

_Outros monstros parecidos usavam o corpo desse agarrado a Valentine para subir, logo haviam vários quebrando mais e mais gelo e subindo. _

_Uma cratera foi aberta pelas criaturas._

_Conseguindo se desvencilhar do que agarrara sua perna, Valentine se distanciara. Aquelas criaturas não eram capazes de correr como Valentine, que graças às garras da armadura se movia com agilidade. _

_Observou-os bem, os rostos eram definitivamente humanos. A aparência era de decomposição, os olhos vidrados, pareciam carcaças sem alma. Não falavam ou se expressavam, até mesmo se empurravam e se agrediam enquanto tentavam se aproximar do espectro de Harpia._

_À medida que as criaturas se aproximavam seu coração acelerava. O que faria? Não poderia fugir para sempre. Por que estava ali?_

_Antes que pudesse elaborar um plano a armadura emitiu um cosmo arroxeado, que preencheu todo o corpo do aquariano. Não sabia explicar, mas uma estranha sensação tomou conta do seu corpo, suas mãos se moveram sem o seu comando. Os braços se ergueram e Valentine pode sentir as asas da armadura batendo levemente emitindo mais luz arroxeada._

_Sentia como se a armadura falasse consigo. Ela queria que ele reagisse, ela dizia que aqueles eram monstros pecadores, cujas almas mereciam ser aprisionadas pela eternidade. Valentine não sabia, mas a armadura sabia o que fazer. Parecia então que ele compreendeu o que devia fazer, o que a armadura queria que ele fizesse. _

_Com concentração seu cosmo se elevava, uma grande energia passou a se acumular em suas mãos. Suas asas passaram a produzir uma terrível ventania, o cosmo que mantinha já era grande demais para ser contido, Valentine num instinto lançou aquela energia. Sentiu seus lábios proferirem de maneira confiante ao vento._

_-Devorador de Vidas!_

_As almas explodiram numa terrível onda de choque, o vento provocado pelo bater de asas empurrou seus corpos inertes de volta ao buraco no gelo. Valentine se aproximou com um salto da borda da cratera, sentiu que a armadura se modelava a cada movimento planejado. Com mais cosmo fechou o buraco no gelo._

Suas pálpebras tremularam. Sentiu os olhos se adaptarem a luz do ambiente aos poucos.

-Ah! Que maravilha finalmente está acordando! Hei! Queen!

-O que está fazendo Fiodor?- Valentine observou o jovem que chegava, vestia um jaleco branco igual a um médico, tinha os cabelos arrepiados para cima e uma farta franja. Os cabelos tinham uma peculiar coloração rosada.

Ele se aproximou da cama que Valentine dormia e diminui o volume de oxigênio que Valentine recebia pela máscara.

-Quem são vocês? – A voz de Harpia saia rouca.

-Sou Queen de Alraune, servo de Radamanthys-sama. Responsável por você, pelo menos por enquanto.

-E eu sou Fiodor de Mandrágora e...

-Está aqui mais atrapalhando que ajudando... – Queen completou sem olhar para o jovem russo, aferia a pressão de Valentine e checava outros sinais vitais.

-Hei hei eu estou bem, de verdade!- Valentine teve sua cama reposicionada e seu encosto colocado na posição vertical. Queen agora usava uma pequena lanterna e checava seus reflexos pupilares.

-Eu sei, é só pra garantir. – Queen se afastou. – Por mim você já poderia ir hoje mesmo. A recuperação a seguir só virá com o cosmo.

-Isso foi o mesmo que aquele homem disse. – Valentine olhava para baixo, lembrava vagamente da visita de outro homem, num dos poucos momentos em que esteve acordado até ali.

-Sim, Radamanthys-sama compartilhou cosmo com você, é por isso que está tão bem. Ele é um Juiz muito generoso. – Atrás de si Fiodor fazia careta imitando Queen. Valentine segurou um riso.

Queen ao perceber se virou para Fiodor.

-Será que dá pra parar? Como alguém tão infantil foi virar um espectro?

-E você será que pode usar um babador para falar de Radamanthys-sama pelo menos? Ou será que esquece que ele tem dono? – Fiodor fez um leve meneio com a cabeça para Valentine.

-Ahhhh! Seu grande IDIOTA! – Queen deu um grande cascudo em Fiodor, mas sua colocação mudou o semblante de Valentine.

-O que ele quis dizer Queen? – Valentine perguntou.

-Não precisa se preocupar! Avisarei a Radamanthys-sama que sua recuperação está completa e amanha mesmo devera ser iniciado nos deveres de espectro. – Queen sorria e falava rapidamente.

Valentine sabia que algo não estava certo, mas guardaria aquela impressão para si. Queen sentiu o desconforto do aquariano. – Não se preocupe Valentine, amanhã você já saberá de tudo, não haverá mais segredos para você.

Valentine assentiu contrariado.

-Acho que você deve dormir mais, nós não vamos mais te importunar por hoje. Amanha será um longo dia de recuperação para você! – Fiodor passou a mão amigavelmente pelos cabelos de Valentine.

-Sim, amanha estaremos no seu treinamento. – Queen seguiu pela porta pesada da enfermaria com Fiodor.

Quando ambos saíram Valentine sentiu o peso de toda aquela solidão. Esperava que quando fosse "desperto" e tivesse o tal cosmo e todas as outras coisas que faltavam esse sentimento fosse embora.

Com esses pensamentos adormeceu.

_Estava novamente sob a imensidão gelada. Ao longe observava os Gigantes que obstruem a passagem do oitavo para o nono círculo. Sentia dor no braço esquerdo apesar de não fazer idéia do que acontecera consigo. Seguiu em direção a uma pequena casa de madeira no meio do gelo, de alguma forma sabia que aquela era a sua moradia._

_Empurrou a porta pesada e rústica e adentrou. Surpreendeu-se com o aconchego da casa, a direita uma pequena lareira em pedra escura e a sua frente um pequeno sofá macio de três lugares. A esquerda a mesa redonda de 5 lugares e um pequeno corredor que ele sabia levar a cozinha. Apesar de rústica a cozinha era bem equipada. Estranhamente Valentine não tinha nenhum controle daquele corpo, assistia ao que aquele "eu" fazia, como se estivesse preso numa redoma de vidro, como se algo controlasse seu corpo._

_Observou o seu "eu" colocar uma chaleira de água no fogo a gás e se jogar pesadamente no sofá. Estava sem súrplice, seus olhos estavam quase se fechando quando ouviu batidas na porta. Seu coração acelerou, ele sabia que estava esperando que alguém batesse a sua porta. _

_Levantou-se e observou o olho mágico. Do lado de fora cabelos loiros revoltos com a nevasca do Cócitos, abriu a porta e permitiu que a figura alta adentrasse. Os olhos violetas de Radamanthys se encontraram aos seus verdes, reparou que ele não usava súrplice, apenas calça escura de tecido pesado e uma camiseta regata branca, nos pés botas pesadas. Simples. Bonito._

_-Você parece estranho Valentine, o que sucedeu? – O homem loiro adentrou a casa se aconchegando na lareira como se há muito fosse conhecido e bem vindo. Viu-o remexer o fogo e levantando mais brasa._

_O Valentine de seu sonho sorriu. O loiro abriu espaço para que Valentine se sentasse ao seu lado, de frente para o fogo, o que seu "eu" prontamente captou._

_Sentou-se e sentiu ser abraçado junto ao peito forte do homem. Sentia seu coração acelerado e temia que o Juiz pudesse ouvi-lo. Já Wyvern somente o abraçou e acarinhava seus cabelos com as pontas dos dedos. Ficaram assim no silencio de suas respirações até o assovio fino da chaleira no fogo, sentiu a mão do Juiz abandonar seus cabelos e se levantou até a cozinha. _

_Seus movimentos eram mecânicos, a mistura das ervas para infusão na água, a pequena quantia de leite em uma das xícaras e os torrões de açúcar ._

_Voltou para seu lugar com duas xícaras de earl grey, em uma delas havia um dedo de leite. Entregou a xícara ao Juiz._

_-Você realmente parece estranho Valentine – O juiz pegou sua xícara e encarou Harpia profundamente nos olhos._

_O espectro se sentiu desnudo e apenas desviou o olhar. Radamanthys voltou a abraçar o espectro de Harpia._

_E permaneceram ali os dois naquele pedaço de eternidade._

Valentine acordou no dia seguinte se sentindo estranhamente bem.

* * *

**N/A**: Eu disse que estava lento, mas eu achei necessário, Valentine vai acordar aos poucos. Será que vocês me matariam se eu fizesse um capitulo só para o Ayacos e outro só para Minos? Ou isso deve ser retratado em outra fic? =/

Obrigada a quem chegou até aqui! =D


	5. Crucify

Misguided Ghosts

**N/A:** _Olá pessoal! A fic está caminhando para o final, esse e o próximo capítulo eram um só, mas foram divididos pra tudo ficar mais explicado._

_Gostaria de fazer mais algumas considerações._

_Na fic coexistem dois espectros teoricamente de universos distintos. Fiodor de Mandrágora (que apareceu apenas em Lost Canvas vaptvupt) e Queen de Alraune (que aparece na serie clássica e também em LC). Infelizmente Alraune foi traduzido erroneamente no Brasil como Mandrágora. Pelo pouco estudo que eu dediquei a essa assunto o que posso dizer:_

_Nas histórias, a mandrágora é uma raiz de formato humano que nasce aos pés das forcas e tem como semente o sêmen de homens enforcados. Quando uma bruxa (?) realiza intercurso sexual (momento Sheldon Cooper) com uma dessas raízes o produto é uma Alraune. Um individuo incapaz de expressar/esboçar qualquer tipo de sentimento. É uma casca vazia. __Apesar de parecidos, são diferentes. (Mais informações vejam a desambiguação da Wikipédia)_

_Segunda consideração, todos os nomes de capitulos dessa fic são musicas, não necessáriamente que tenham a ver com o andar ou os sentimentos expressos nos respectivos capítulos, mas ainda sim (na minha humilde opinião) boas músicas. Que talvez fosse bacana de ouvir durante a leitura, uma sugestão. Para aqueles que não sabiam: 1-Slither (Metallica), 2- Fade to Black (Duh, Metallica), 3-Eye of the Beholder (Metallica tmb ._.), 4-Hurricane (30seconds to mars) e esse Crucify (Tori Amos, mas tem a versão da linda Sharon Den Adel do Within Temptation =D)_

_Terceira e ultima consideração: Leitores anônimos! Y U NO COMENT? Sério, odeio esse tipo de coisa (não encarem como alguém pedindo review, não é isso), acho que a review é algo muito pessoal e sei que a gente tem que estar num clima com a historia para comentar. Tenho também muito orgulho dos reviews que recebi e mesmo que não recebesse nenhum continuaria escrevendo. Mas é estranho! Só nesse mês a historia teve mais de 100 visitantes, no total quase 500 hits. Gostaria de poder receber mais feedback e talvez, mudar aquilo que não seja tão legal assim._

_Enfim, desculpem tuuuudo isso. Vamos a história:_

* * *

**Cap. 5 - Crucify**

-Ei mocinha hora de acordar! – A voz poderosa de Gordon de Minotauro se fez presente na enfermaria. Valentine podia jurar que sua cama tremia com cada passo do espectro dentro do quarto. Abriu os olhos rapidamente e as bochechas corando furiosamente com as ultimas lembranças do sonho da noite. Ele e o Juiz Wyvern, juntos, numa cabana no meio do nada. E tomavam chá em frente à lareira, como um casal de velhinhos.

A noite poderia ter seguido assim indefinidamente até que seu "eu" do sonho se virou para Radamanthys e o olhou nos olhos. Os sentimentos estampados ali ele não saberia identificar, mas sentiu seu coração aquecer.

Foi naquela atmosfera que Radamanthys de Wyvern o beijou.

O restante do sonho... Ah, Valentine coraria mais se fosse possível. Quer dizer, sabia que era interessado em homens e mulheres, mas se sentia um tremendo imbecil por ter tido um sonho erótico com aquele... Aquele homem!

-E então a mocinha está pronta para iniciar o treinamento intensivo dos espectros? – Gordon despertou-o de seus pensamentos. Observou-o bem, aquele homem parecia ser o dobro dele tanto em altura quanto em largura! Os cabelos eram negros, as feições bem marcadas.

-Cuidado pra não deixar o menino assustado! – outro dissera. Valentine reconhecia o homem do dia do seu seqüestro. Os tentáculos de Raimi de Verme pareciam como cobras se movendo ao redor de si.

-Está tudo pronto Valentine, vamos tirar essas coisas. – Queen se aproximou. Valentine percebeu que o jovem não usava jaleco e sim roupas de treinamento. Com delicadeza Queen retirou os acessos e usando um pouco de cosmo fechara as punções.

Harpia se sentou na beirada da cama e se levantou. Sentia-se estranho, tudo parecia rodar. Quando achou que iria ao chão os braços de Sylphid de Basilisco o ampararam.

- Talvez ele não esteja bem o suficiente Queen. – Valentine pode ouvir a voz do espectro, mas forçou as pernas e travou os braços nos de Sylphid para se levantar.

-Não! Eu quero... eu quero fazer... – Queen o observava. Talvez tenha sido infeliz ao dar alta a Valentine, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que quanto mais tempo ele passasse imóvel na cama era pior para ele.

-Ele vai conseguir Sylphid. Gordon, nós vamos até a sala de treinamento do Kyoto. – Gordon piscou.

-Mas... O Kyoto nunca deixa... – Queen acenou com a mão.

-Dessa vez ele deixou, afinal temos apenas uns 20 dias. – Gordon assentiu.

-Vem cá mocinha! – Gordon passou o braço de Valentine por sob seus ombros largos e o fez ficar de pé. Valentine praguejou um palavrão pelo "mocinha".

Assim, Valentine seguia carregado por Gordon de Minotauro e acompanhado de perto por Raimi, Sylphid e Queen. Os quatro caminharam pelos corredores de pedra. A cada cômodo Queen apontava e dava explicações

-Aquela é a biblioteca coletiva, você poderá utilizá-la se quiser. Já ali do outro lado é a biblioteca particular do Kyoto e ao lado o quarto dele. Mais ali é o quarto que separamos para você, depois do treino chamarei Zelos que te ajudará com tudo. –Queen apontava para todos os detalhes daquele imenso castelo. Valentine se surpreendia só de pensar que aquela era apenas a ala Sul. Talvez fosse mais prudente pedir um mapa.

A voz de Queen interrompera seus pensamentos.

-Como passou a noite Valentine? – Queen se aproximou de si.

Imediatamente Valentine se lembrou do sonho. Mas ignorara o desconforto com toda a sua força de vontade.

-Como?

-O Kyoto passou na enfermaria a dois dias, me entregou uma poção da qual nem eu nem Fiodor nunca havíamos ouvido falar. Falou que com ela você começaria a se lembrar de sua vida de espectro. - Valentine abaixou a cabeça.

-Eu sonhei, sonhei com uma imensidão gelada, os mortos me perseguiam. Eu morava em uma cabana. – Queen abrira um grande sorriso.

-Isso é perfeito! Quem diria que o Kyoto possui conhecimentos tão avançados em poções! Isso Valentine, é o Cócitos, é sua responsabilidade de espectro proteger aquele lugar.

-Quer dizer que o que eu sonhei era minha vida? Tudo?- Valentine fitava o chão enquanto era quase arrastado por Gordon.

-Bem, me parece compatível com sua vida de espectro... – Queen deu os ombros. Harpia parecia pensativo.

O espectro de Harpia preferiu não compartilhar o restante do seu sonho. Talvez estivesse se apoiando demais no espectro de Alraune. Afinal ele havia sido o maior fragmento de humanidade que pudera ver ali. Dele recebera cuidados e palavras de apoio. Sabia que ele não fazia aquilo por si, mas sim pelas ordens superiores de Radamanthys de Wyvern. Ainda assim, se apegara ao espectro.

O restante do caminho foi feito em silêncio.

Valentine pode observar que estavam em frente a uma gigantesca porta de ferro escuro que descia desde o teto. Nela estava entalhado um gigantesco dragão apoiado nas duas patas traseiras, as patas dianteiras eram ligadas as asas e estavam abertas. Valentine reconheceu o Wyvern dos escudos e brasões de família.

"Aquele homem, Radamanthys, é muito egocêntrico!" Pensou consigo mesmo.

Logo a sua frente estava Fiodor de Mandrágora e outras duas pessoas que não soube identificar. Ouviu a voz de Sylphid atrás de si.

-O que eles estão fazendo aqui Fiodor? – Fiodor suspirou em irritação.

-O Lambe-botas e a Mulher-macho - Fiodor apontou para Lune de Balrog e Violate de Behemut- disseram que Pandora os permitiu assistir ao treino!- Os dois usavam suas súrplices, enquanto Fiodor usava roupas casuais.

- Nós vamos fiscalizar vocês. – Falou Lune ignorando solenemente o espectro de Mandrágora. – Estamos representando os kyotos de Grifon e Garuda.

Sylphid apertou os olhos. Valentine observou bem o rosto dos dois e suas armaduras, tentou falar a Gordon o mais discretamente possível.

-Quem são esses? – Gordon se aproximou do ouvido de Valentine

-Aquela é Violate – Valentine se surpreendeu em ver que era uma mulher. - É o braço direito do Kyoto de Garuda, dizem ser perigosa e sanguinária, talvez até meio louca. Aquele é Lune, não se assuste com toda a pose dele, ele se acha mais do que realmente é, já que ajuda o Kyoto Minos de Grifon na primeira prisão.

-Eles parecem ser fortes... – Valentine observava-os com atenção, sentia como se pudesse medir a energia que cada um possuía. Gordon sorriu.

-Vê as cicatrizes dela? Dizem que é do treinamento, Violate preparou seu corpo para agüentar o golpe mais poderoso do Kyoto de Garuda, que a arremessa igual a uma bala de canhão. A cada vez que recebe o golpe ganha uma nova cicatriz. – Valentine podia ver algumas cicatrizes no pescoço da jovem. Isso sim era subserviência.

-Já Lune, - Gordon continuou. – acompanha e obedece cegamente o Kyoto de Grifon. Seu chicote é capaz de desvendar qualquer tipo de pecado em sua alma. É assim que ele julga os recém-chegados...

-E então vamos? – Violate se virou e puxou o ferrolho da pesada porta a abrindo com um estrondo. Lune rapidamente entrou e foi seguido por todos os demais. Com a passagem de Raimi as portas se fecharam.

Valentine se surpreendeu com aquela imensa sala de treinamento. O chão era acolchoado, semelhante aos tatames de artes marciais. Haviam pesos espalhados pelo cômodo. Na parede havia cordas, mais pesos, halteres e tudo mais que se pudesse imaginar. Um imenso saco de areia pendurado pelo teto pendia no canto da sala. Nas laterais havia dois bancos compridos.

-Eu não entendo porque Pandora-sama iria permitir eles aqui... – Gordon murmurou entre dentes.

-Talvez Pandora-sama só não confie em vocês! – Lune respondeu ferino. Deu os ombros e se sentou. – Mas não é de se surpreender afinal, todos sabem dos interesses escusos do Kyoto de Wyvern...

Lune não pudera terminar a frase, pois Sylphid o segurara violentamente pelo pescoço. O espectro de Basilisco elevava perigosamente seu cosmo e Lune não perdeu tempo. Enquanto Sylphid o empurrava para baixo pelo pescoço Lune puxou o espectro pelo tornozelo com o chicote fazendo-o tombar. Preparava-se para contra-atacar quando os demais intervieram.

Gordon se movera rapidamente por trás do espectro de Balrog e o prendera entre seus poderosos braços. Queen e Fiodor seguraram Sylphid que rapidamente se levantou.

-Estou bem. Soltem-me! – O Basilisco se desvencilhou dos companheiros. Lune se soltou do Minotauro e se recompôs.

Valentine assistia a tudo sentado no banco com leve apreensão. Era esse o poder dos espectros? Quer dizer, ele nem conseguira ver seus movimentos! Viu só borrões, até que Lune foi agarrado por Gordon e Sylphid estava no chão.

E por acaso treinaria com eles? Iria morrer antes de socar alguém!

Não pode completar seu pensamento.

-Quer dizer que você é o espectro de Harpia? – Valentine se virou para a espectro de Behemot. Ela o encarava e sorria.

-É isso o que dizem.

-Heh. Não se impressione demais com esses dois. Quando usar a súrplice verá que é muito mais forte que eles. – Valentine a observou. Ela passou a olhar fixamente Sylphid que se levantava e Lune que passou a sentar ao seu lado.

-O que você quer dizer?

-Vamos parar com essa idiotice! – Queen se pronunciara. - Estamos aqui para realizar o primeiro contato entre Valentine e a alma imortal do espectro de Harpia. Qualquer um que interferir que se veja com a ira do Kyoto de Wyvern! – Os olhos de Queen se demoraram nos espectros de Balrog, Behemut e Basilisco.

Todos então se calaram.

-Hei! Valentine! –Raimi levantava algo com seus tentáculos e posicionava no meio da extensa arena de treinos. Valentine observou a súrplice de Harpia, as garras afiadas, as asas, tudo exatamente como seu sonho. Ele se levantou, seu corpo não era mais controlado por sua vontade. Sentia seu corpo em chamas.

Valentine sabia.

Ia começar.

Fiodor puxou para perto uma maleta escura. Ele preparara algumas poções para auxiliar Queen caso precisasse, e essa probabilidade era enorme. Podia dizer que estava bem equipado, tinha ungüentos para dor, para ferimentos superficiais e profundos. Conforme Valentine se aproximava da surplice ele sentia o cosmo de Queen ficar mais tenso. Afinal, varias coisas poderiam acontecer.

Primeiro, dor, muita dor, tanta que o corpo de Valentine talvez não suportasse e morresse. Depois existia a possibilidade de a súrplice renegar Harpia. Fiodor nunca ouvira falar de tal absurdo, mas também nunca tinha ouvido falar de nenhum espectro que rejeitara chamado de Hades-sama.

Fiodor era o único que já havia presenciado possessões de almas pelas estrelas malignas antes. Talvez por isso aparentasse mais nervoso que os demais.

Conforme Valentine se aproximava da surplice algo semelhante a uma cosmo-energia ia se formando ao seu redor.

Lune apertou os olhos para ver. Uma figura grotesca se aproximava de Valentine, o envolvendo-o em asas arroxeadas. Tinha a forma de mulher, mas o rosto era monstruoso, os braços terminavam em garras afiadas que se aproximavam perigosamente do rosto do jovem cipriota. E os pés foram transfigurados em garras semelhantes aos de uma ave de rapina.

Aquilo era uma Harpia de verdade?

Raimi e Gordon não faziam um movimento sequer. A cosmo-energia aumentava mais e mais e nenhum dos dois imaginara que Valentine pudesse ter aquele cosmo, maior que o deles próprios.

Sylphid e Queen se levantaram e ambos olhavam apreensivos. Ao tocar a surplice de Harpia, Valentine fora completamente envolvido pela criatura, seus olhos se nublaram por completo, não lembrando em nada os olhos de esmeralda do cipriota.

Será que teriam que tomar alguma providencia?

Queen ensaiou alguns passos na direção do espectro de Harpia, mas Fiodor segurou a sua mão.

-Você vai atrapalhar, está indo tudo bem – Fiodor puxou Queen que ainda aparentava insegurança. – Se a Harpia está lá é porque ele não foi rejeitado. Só temos que nos preocupar com o restante da possessão

-Ce-certo! –Queen balbuciou. Não era acostumado com essa faceta da personalidade de Fiodor. Sabia que o jovem russo era irritante e na maioria das vezes parecia não levar o trabalho a sério, o que deixava o caxias Queen extremamente irritado e gerava algum desentendimento entre os dois. Esses, Fiodor encerrava com uma careta idiota e simplesmente se afastava. O que deixava o espectro de Alraune MUITO irritado.

Apesar de tudo Fiodor era excepcionalmente bom com poções, de todos os tipos, servindo de imensa ajuda a Queen na enfermaria. Era também extremamente hábil e tinha grande cosmo, o suficiente para percorrer todo o submundo sem sentir as dores de possessão dos espectros.

Ele não podia negar o valor de Fiodor.

Queen balançou a cabeça, como se afastasse aqueles pensamentos. O foco agora era Valentine.

Para os observadores externos tudo corria relativamente bem. Valentine permanecia em pé tocando a súrplice com as pontas dos dedos, estava envolto pela figura da Harpia e seu cosmo oscilava.

No entanto, por dentro da mente de Valentine acontecia um turbilhão. O passado e o presente pareciam se fundir em sons e cores. O espectro de Harpia não conseguia distinguir o que havia realmente vivido e o que a alma milenar mostrava como suas lembranças.

Subitamente a Harpia se fundira ao corpo humano de Valentine. A súrplice então se dividiu nos segmentos de armadura. Braços, peitoral, cintura, pernas, botas e asas se acoplaram ao corpo de Valentine perfeitamente.

Os presentes puderam observar o rosto bonito se contorcer em dor, o jovem mordia os lábios com força. Valentine foi de joelhos ao chão se apoiando com as mãos. Seu corpo fazia pequenos espasmos enquanto seu cosmo oscilava mais e mais. Cortes se abriram sob a pele do cipriota pingando e manchando o tatame, sem mais conter a dor Valentine gritava.

- Eu não me lembrava de ser assim... – Gordon falou baixinho. A cara de Raimi era pura surpresa.

-Nem eu!

- Fiodor o que está acontecendo! – Sylphid exasperou.

-Parece que Valentine está rejeitando a súrplice... – Fiodor estava sério.

-Então temos que parar isso! – Queen novamente ensaiou se aproximar.

-Você não entende Queen! Ou Valentine aceita a súrplice ou ele vai morrer! Não tem nada que possamos fazer! –O russo puxou o espectro de Alraune. Seu rosto parecia desolado.

-Valentine...

O corpo inerte de Valentine tombou. Seus olhos ainda estavam nublados e gotas grossas de sangue escorriam pelo chão. O cosmo simplesmente cessara. Fiodor mordia os lábios, o que Queen interpretou como um sinal de nervosismo perigoso.

-Acabou? – Raimi perguntava.

Queen se aproximou do corpo imóvel de Valentine. As mãos hábeis procuravam o pulso carotídeo. Suspirou aliviado.

-Ele está vivo, só parece desmaiado.

-Ele... Desistiu? – Lune perguntou.

-Não seja tolo! Ele ainda está com a súrplice não está? –Violate proferiu. Ela também parecia apreensiva.

Todos permaneceram ali sem idéia do que fazer. Será que deviam retirar o corpo de Valentine? Permaneceriam ali daquela forma até que seu coração parasse de bater? O silencio incomodo durou mais alguns minutos até a porta da sala de treinos se abrir com um estrondo e uma lufada de ar acompanhar a figura imponente de Radamanthys de Wyvern em sua súrplice.

-O que se sucedeu aqui? – Radamanthys observou com cuidado toda a sala. A figura de Valentine estirado ao chão, sangue, seus olhos nublados. Fixou-se então nas figuras de Lune de Balrog e Violate de Behemut

-Se-senhor! O espectro de Harpia não reage! – Sylphid proferiu. - Acho que a possessão não...

-Fiodor! Preciso da poção que entreguei a você há alguns dias. – Radamanthys comandou. O espectro de mandrágora pegou em sua maleta o tubo de líquido azulado o entregando nas mãos do Kyoto.

Radamanthys destampou o tubo e verteu seu conteúdo num único gole. Posicionou-se então a frente de Valentine, ajoelhando-se.

Os presentes puderam observar os olhos do Juiz se nublarem iguais aos de Valentine.

Para onde quer que o espectro de Harpia tenha fugido, o Juiz Wyvern iria atrás dele.

* * *

**N/A: **_Talvez tenha ficado um tanto confuso, mas espero que o proximo capitulo melhore essa situação. =/ Tentem pensar que é meio de propósito! XD_


	6. Hometown Glory

Misguided Ghosts

CAP 6.

_**N/A:** Olá a todos! Obrigada pelos comentários! _

_Vamos ver se esse capitulo trás mais um pouco de luz para a história. Para aqueles que não compreenderem certas partes, aqui se faz referencia aos capítulos 181, 182 e 183 de Lost Canvas, na morte de Valentine._

_Vou responder aqui os comentários daqueles que não me enviaram um endereço eletrônico de resposta:_

_K-chan: Obrigada pelo comentário! Espero que continue acompanhando =)_

_Needy: Ri muito com a sua review xD. Muito obrigada pelos elogios! Eu realmente "criei" isso aqui. Como eu acredito que todos que escrevem sobre CDZ em geral criam muito. Não existe um desenvolvimento emocional dos cavaleiros na série pra que nós tenhamos certeza das personalidades de cada um. Isso é muito obvio quando a gente compara CDZ com outras séries onde basicamente só se explora os sentimentos dos personagens, tipo Kimi ni Todoke (que está na moda XD), que quase não possui uma "história" , possui apenas seus personagens vivendo, e vivendo com riqueza de detalhes! Ou Fairy Tail (que eu amo ._.) que faz uso da historia pra desenvolver os sentimentos dos personagens. __Como você disse, essa fic é antes da Guerra Santa retrada na Saga de Hades, mas como eu acho que Lost Canvas acrescentou muita coisa legal ao submundo eu sempre puxo um ou outro personagem de lá e faz uma mistureba louca. As vezes fica confuso mesmo eu admito ._._

_Para não perder o hábito, esse cap é Hometown glory - Adele_

_Vamos a história!_

* * *

**Cap. 6 - Hometown Glory**

Valentine andava pelas ruas de Larnaca.

Acordara no quartinho de sobrado velho que estava habitando nos últimos dias, estranhamente havia sangue em sua têmpora cuja origem ele não sabia identificar. Recolheu seus rastros e desceu pela escada de incêndio.

Ficara quase 5 dias fora de casa pelas suas mal-feitas contas.

Já assustara o suficiente sua mãe. Um rastro de culpa passou por sua mente, mas desapareceu tão rápido quanto surgiu.

Já era hora de voltar.

Estranhamente aquela noite tivera o sonho mais bizarro e vívido da sua vida. Passou as mãos pelo cabelo e os encontrou compridos, pelos ombros como quando deixara sua casa. Nas mãos nenhum rastro da ferida feita pela tampinha de garrafa. Aquilo realmente fora só um sonho.

Não existia deus do submundo.

Não existiam espectros.

Não existia Radamanthys de Wyvern.

O pensamento lhe deu uma melancolia que não sabia explicar. Não conhecia o homem, trocaram apenas algumas poucas palavras, mas sabia pelos outros que ele possuía um grande interesse em si. Valentine riu. O outro espectro, Lune de Balrog, dissera que esses interesses do Kyoto eram "escusos". E Fiodor até dissera que o loiro era seu "dono".

Tremeu levemente. Um homem como aquele interessado em si era uma polida no ego de fato, mas dono não era uma palavra que agradava Valentine.

A grande questão era: Por quê? O que ele possuía de especial? Quer dizer, tinha pleno conhecimento da própria beleza, mas aquilo era um pouco...

Sacudiu a cabeça como se isso pudesse lançar esses pensamentos.

Repetiu mentalmente. Nada daquilo era real. Nada daquilo era real...

Pelo relógio da rua sabia que eram dez da manhã. A rua estava apinhada de pessoas, especialmente turistas e Valentine se batia entre a multidão. Sabia estar longe de casa, mas a caminhada não o intimidou. Muitos minutos depois, estava em pé à soleira da porta de casa, em duvida se batia na porta, tocava a campainha ou simplesmente entrava como se nada tivesse acontecido. Escolheu a ultima opção.

Passou pelo pequeno vestíbulo e adentrou a sala, o cheiro familiar da comida lhe deu saudade e culpa. A voz aguda da mãe foi ouvida.

-Val! – O rosto afogueado da mãe apareceu por trás da porta da cozinha. Seus olhos brilhavam em umas poucas lágrimas. –Pegue o mel na despensa! Estou fazendo baklava!

Valentine caminhou até o armário alcançando o vidro de mel. Sorriu. Ele e a mãe tinham esse acordo mudo de nunca comentarem sobre suas fugas. Ele voltava como se nada tivesse ocorrido e ela o recebia como se nunca tivesse partido.

Colocou o vidro próximo a mãe que lidava com massas folheadas. Ela largou os utensílios e o abraçou. O jovem sentiu que ela chorava algumas lágrimas silenciosas, que já manchavam a camiseta dele.

Talvez dessa vez tivesse cruzado a linha. Passado dos limites.

-Venha!- A senhora o puxou pela mão até a cadeira. - Fique por aqui enquanto termino! O almoço logo sai.

Observou a mulher se mover por entre as panelas. Era um dia comum, mas sabia que em sua casa sempre as refeições contavam com entrada, prato principal e sobremesa.

Era um mimo de sua mãe.

-Lino! Ajuda a sua mãe a arrumar a mesa! – Valentine riu. Lino era o apelido que ele inventara para o irmão mais novo, que sempre vivia enrodilhado a um cobertor azul, semelhante ao personagem de Charlie Brown.

-Tô indo mãe! – O menino desceu as escadas correndo, ao final chegou ao chão com um pulo. Os olhos do menino encontraram os de Valentine e ele sorriu, correndo até o mais velho. – Val! Não acredito é você?

Valentine o abraçou apertado. O sorriso do menino era doce e puro.

-Pois é, quem é vivo sempre aparece! – Valentine falou bagunçando os cabelos do menino.

Era disso que abriria mão naquele sonho? Abriria mão de todas essas pessoas que o amam?

- Onde estão os outros? – Valentine perguntou. Sentia o peito apertado.

-Papai disse que ficaria na loja. Suas irmãs saíram para ajudar a prima Sansa nos preparativos do casamento com aquele rapaz...

-Entendi

O restante seguiu tranqüilo, Valentine quase já havia se esquecido do conforto daquelas pequenas palavras trocadas em família.

Assim o dia foi passando e o sonho foi ficando cada vez mais para trás em sua memória.

Banhou-se, vestiu-se apropriadamente, passou tempo verdadeiramente agradável ao lado daquelas pessoas. Cada um então foi cuidar de seus afazeres e Valentine pode ficar só com seus pensamentos em seu quarto.

Jogou-se na cama. Ainda tinha um problema, sua falta de perspectiva, sua vida perdida. Não poderia fugir disso.

Batidas na porta. Sua mãe entrara com uma caneca.

-Val, tem uma pessoa na porta pedindo pra falar com você. – A mãe bebericou a caneca e ofereceu a Valentine seu chá.

-Quem é mãe? – Valentine pôs se de pé. Calçou sandálias e desceu escadas seguido pela mãe.

Do segundo degrau da escada pode visualizar a figura altiva do homem. Os cabelos loiros levemente desgrenhados. A franja farta escondia os olhos.

O coração parecia estar quase fibrilando. O sangue fugiu do rosto e pode sentir a mão da mãe apertando a sua.

-Está tudo bem Val? – O olhar dela era preocupado

"Ele não é real."

"Ele não é real!"

Ouviu a mãe chamá-lo mais uma vez.

-Estou mãe, não é nada...

Quando os olhos de Valentine encontraram os de Radamanthys foi como seu o mundo tivesse parado.

Literalmente.

Quer dizer, sua mãe parara de se mover, sua expressão era levemente preocupada, mas endurecida como uma estatua de cera. Sua mão tocava o corrimão da escada. A TV cessara, não havia som algum. Notou que Radamanthys ensaiou alguns passos em sua direção e um flash de compreensão passou por sua cabeça.

- Foi você que fez isso. – Afirmou se aproximando mais do loiro.

- Foi. Preciso conversar com você. E não posso aceitar um não como reposta.

- Parece que essa é uma constante na sua vida. – O comentário do espectro de Harpia quase fizera o juiz Wyvern sorrir.

Radamanthys adentrou a casa, pouco se importando com a senhora paralisada na escada. Sentou-se na poltrona da sala, parecia esperar que Valentine fizesse o mesmo.

Valentine sentou-se a frente do outro.

-O que você precisa falar? Vamos logo que não tenho o dia todo! – Valentine disparou e Radamanthys se surpreendeu com a rudeza do espectro de Harpia.

- Estou aqui para falar da sua situação Harpia. – Valentine riu por dentro ao ver que o Juiz Wyvern, tão arrogante, agora buscava palavras para lhe falar.

Valentine não temia nada.

Antes, estava no castelo, aprisionado, frágil e a mercê do que aquelas pessoas queriam que fizesse.

Dependente. Perdido. Parecia haver um único caminho a seguir.

O quão diferente aquilo podia ser da sua vida "normal"?

Tinha consciência dos poderes dos espectros, mas aquela era a sua casa, aquele era ele recuperando o controle de sua vida. Não era nem de perto a vida que ele buscava, mas ele não desistiria, lutaria para se ver livre daquele sentimento que parecia o mar em ressaca. Sempre o puxando de volta quando ele tinha aquela doce ilusão de se libertar.

Não aceitaria as ordens de ninguém.

E se necessário usaria o tal "cosmo" que todos os outros falavam.

E mandaria Radamanthys de Wyvern para o fundo do lago gelado exatamente como fizera com os corpos sem vida de seu sonho se fosse preciso.

-Se você não vai falar então falo eu. – Valentine quebrou o silencio do Juiz Wyvern. – Como chegou aqui?

-Você fugiu da possessão, é meu dever como seu superior buscá-lo. – O semblante de Radamanthys endureceu.

Tentava buscar em todas as suas recordações de milênios alguma única vez em que o espectro de harpia houvesse levantado a voz para si. Não foi capaz de se recordar de tal fato. Na verdade aquela pessoa a sua frente não lembrava em absolutamente nada as suas memórias do espectro de Harpia. Eram fisicamente idênticos, fato. Os mesmos cabelos ruivos, os olhos verdes, o semblante calmo.

Mas o seu espectro de Harpia era diferente, sua voz dificilmente mudava de tom, sua postura era de contida subserviência e admiração dirigida única e exclusivamente a si. Aquela pessoa ele não conhecia. E isso provocava uma leve irritação.

Novamente Valentine o libertou de seus pensamentos.

- Você perdeu seu tempo. Eu decidi ficar. – Ouvir aquilo de Harpia irritou Radamanthys profundamente. Valentine assustou-se quando o inglês socou sua mesinha de centro quebrando-a em alguns pedaços. Ele respirava profundamente e Valentine sentiu um arrepio. Conforme ele respirava suas narinas dilatavam. O cipriota resolveu ignorar aquela terrível sensação de perigo iminente.

-Eu apreciaria que você apenas fosse embora, sem descontar na minha mobília.

Aquela havia sido a gota d'água. Alma imortal prometida a ele ou não, aquele Valentine era insuportável demais para que ficasse calado.

-Será que você é tão idiota que não é capaz de perceber que essa NÃO é a sua casa de verdade? – A frase saiu num grito seco e Valentine tremeu. Estava se acostumando a tremer na presença daquele homem.

-O que quer dizer? – Valentine olhou de soslaio para a figura da mãe, que continuava imóvel na escada. Sentia-se abobado. Lógico que ele lembrava, estava na sala de treinos, viu a surplice negra e a vestiu e depois... Nada.

- Você está no Castelo Heinstein, isso tudo é só uma fuga do processo de possessão que você estava passando. Nada disso é real. – Radamanthys respirou fundo e encarou Valentine tentando buscar em seu interior paciência o suficiente para manter aquela conversa.

Já a expressão do cipriota era uma confusão de sentimentos. Decepção, raiva, tristeza, desapontamento, embaraço. Como pudera se enganar tão profundamente assim?

Como se fizera de tolo!

-Onde eu estou? Onde NÓS estamos? – A voz de Valentine era um fiapo, mas Radamanthys não se comoveria com isso.

-Tudo isso é a sua mente, você criou esse lugar. – Radamanthys respondeu secamente.

-E se eu não quiser sair daqui?

-Isso aqui deixará de existir. O seu corpo definhara no mundo real.

-Sem falar que vocês iriam destruir o meu corpo, que ainda deve estar na sala de treinos.

-Precisamente.

Valentine riu amargo. Suas escolhas eram viver uma mentira provisória até a morte do seu corpo, ou seguir aquela vida de servo, de espectro, e abandonar pra sempre quem era, ou pelo menos quem gostaria de ser. Abaixou a cabeça e escondeu o rosto entre as mãos. Não havia escolha. Juntou toda a dignidade que lhe restava.

-Antes de ir eu preciso de algumas informações. – Pausou. - Por que você está fazendo isso? Em que isso vai te beneficiar?

-Eu preciso que você assuma sua condição de espectro de Harpia. – Radamanthys pausou. Seria apropriado contar? – Essa é uma conversa para depois que recuperar suas memórias.

-Mas eu preciso dessa conversa agora! –Valentine exasperou. – Eu preciso saber por que você está fazendo isso. Todos me disseram o quanto era mais fácil me matar, mas você não aceita!

Radamanthys respirou fundo. Quando ele acordasse na sala de treino já possuiria todas as lembranças do seu Valentine. Talvez fosse bom ter aquela conversa.

- Eu não poderia permitir isso. Eu tenho uma dívida com você

Valentine observou bem o juiz. Ele parecia cansado, nunca o vira assim.

-Que tipo de dívida?

- Eu já fui responsável pela sua morte uma vez, não podia me colocar na situação de ser responsável de novo sem ter lhe dado todas as chances. – Radamanthys encarava Valentine tentando decodificar todas as suas reações às suas palavras. Já o cipriota achava que ouvira o suficiente. O homem tinha culpa. Era isso.

Nada daquilo de vida passada o importava no momento. Aquela era a única vida que conhecia.

-Eu tive uns sonhos. Queen me disse que eram minhas lembranças. – Valentine parecia corado. Fitava o chão desinteressado.

-São suas lembranças.

- Então eu e você... –Valentine suspirou.- Nós temos um "lance".

Radamanthys não pode evitar de rir e o ruivo o encarou com raiva.

-Teremos se você assim desejar. Quando acordar terá informações o suficiente para a sua decisão.

O coração de Radamanthys doía ao pronunciar aquelas palavras. Ele temia a reação de Valentine ao ter todas as peças do quebra-cabeça. Entretanto sua consciência estava mais tranqüila, pois falara ao jovem a verdade. Era o responsável por sua morte passada.

E não podia negar que tinha alguma expectativa de ser perdoado.

Afinal, estava cumprindo ordens. Estava mantendo a hierarquia dos espectros.

Restava esperar que isso fosse o suficiente.

Valentine levantou-se

-Estou pronto...

E Radamanthys se permitiu sorrir.

* * *

-Eles estão demorando – Lune quebrou aquele silêncio.

Estavam todos ali, naquela tensão, esperando que a qualquer momento os espectros de Harpia e Wyvern se levantassem.

Sylphid tentava a todo custo conter a ansiedade. Ele tinha certeza absoluta que os dois espectros voltariam. O incidente de Valentine não passava disso, um incidente. Mas havia Lune e Violate, que teriam uma interpretação muito desfavorável dos fatos para revelar a Pandora-sama.

-Ele está levantando! – Queen exasperou.

No centro do tatame Radamanthys de Wyvern levantava. Abriu bem os olhos e estendeu a mão.

Todos soltaram um suspiro aliviado quando Valentine, agora apropriadamente aparatado com a surplice de Harpia aceitava a mão que lhe era entendida e colocou-se de pé.

-Seja bem vindo Valentine. – O juiz Wyvern falou para que apenas Valentine ouvisse, mas seus olhos pareciam desfocados, não encarando o inglês.

Queen e Fiodor se aproximaram e Radamanthys se afastou.

Ele sabia que agora era hora de saber se Valentine aceitaria realmente ser seu segundo em comando. Se ele colocaria uma pedra em cima daquele passado, quando Wyvern ignorara seu aviso e se ajoelhara em respeito a Pandora. Agindo como um cão.

Seu compromisso era com o exercito de Hades-sama, necessitava se rodear da sua escuridão, da sua alma, como os humanos necessitam do sol. E Valentine passara por cima desse compromisso.

Mas Hades era um deus misericordioso. Afinal, Valentine recuperara seu posto de espectro.

Valentine se movera na direção de Queen se dirigindo a este.

-Queen, gostaria de ir aos meus aposentos. Creio que necessitarei de alguma poção curativa para esses ferimentos. – A voz de Valentine era extremamente segura, e isso despertou um sorriso em Queen. Quando seus olhos se encontraram Queen reconhecera que ele havia comungado com a alma milenar do espectro de Harpia.

Queen buscou Radamanthys de Wyvern com os olhos para saber como proceder.

O Juiz fez um meneio com a cabeça e Queen abriu os portões da extensa sala de treinos e acompanhou Valentine pelo corredor. Nenhum dos demais espectros os acompanhou.

-Estou feliz que esteja de volta Valentine. Me diz, você lembra de tudo? – Queen sorriu e abriu a porta do quarto que seria do espectro de harpia.

-Sim, de tudo Queen. – Valentine retribuiu o sorriso. Sangue ainda pingava de sua têmpora. Queen pegara um lenço e o embebera em uma poção vermelha.

-Com isso seus ferimentos fecharão. – Passou o lenço pelas feridas no rosto do espectro.

Em uma pequena mesa colocou o recipiente.

-Agora eu vou. Qualquer coisa estarei na enfermaria. Não hesite em me procurar. – Queen saiu.

Valentine fechou a porta, virou de costas apoiando-se nela. Escorregou até o chão e passou a mão entre os cabelos, realmente curtos e arrepiados.

Tinha muitas coisas para pensar.

Os flashes da sua vida passada bombardeavam seu cérebro.

Uma explosão de sentimentos que ele não sabia identificar como próprios de si ou da surplice de Harpia.

E dor.

Sem perceber ele chorava.

* * *

Radamanthys foi o ultimo a deixar o salão. Ou isso era o que ele pensava.

Andou pelo corredor largo em direção aos próprios aposentos, quando o cosmo da espectro de Behemut o fez se virar.

-Não me interessa o que dirá a Aiacos. Apenas suma daqui mulher! – O Juiz rugiu. E se ela não tivesse consciência do quão engraçado era toda aquela situação teria ficado com medo.

- Apenas vim pedir sua permissão para falar algo senhor Juiz Wyvern. - Violate fizera uma falsa mesura.

Com o silencio de Radamanthys, Behemut continuou.

-Foi ousado da parte do senhor ter ido atrás do espectro de harpia. E deu certo! Veja ele aceitou a súrplice, mas isso não significa que ele aceitou ao senhor. O que garante ao senhor que Valentine continuará a ser seu fiel 02?

Radamanthys se virou para a espectro e a encurralou contra a parede de pedra.

-Continue. – O olhar de Radamanthys fez a espectro duvidar se devia continuar, mas não havia escapatória.

- O senhor Radamanthys vai ter que reconquistar o espectro de harpia se espera que ele se ajoelhe diante do senhor e jure lealdade ante todos os espectros.

Radamanthys acentiu com a cabeça esperando que a espectro falasse.

- Afinal, depois de ter sido preterido, ainda mais por Pandora, o senhor terá que fazer mais, terá que merecer a lealdade dele.

A frase da jovem irritou o Juiz Wyvern. Ele nunca preteriria Valentine, ele apenas aceitou o campo de batalha que Pandora preparara para si. Ignorando a nobreza dos seus atos.

Apertou as mãos ao redor do pescoço da mulher e assistia a pele se tornar cada vez mais pálida.

-Se-senhor Radamanthys! –Violate segurara os pulsos do juiz com força. Sabia que era incapaz de se livrar. Morreria ali se ele assim desejasse.

-Quem você pensa que é com esses conselhos? AH? – O rugido de Radamanthys próximo ao seu ouvido era extremamente ameaçador. – Você, que matou Aiacos e falhou em impedir que aqueles fedelhos recuperassem o navio! Quem você pensa que é? –Radamanthys usou mais força em seu aperto. A jovem quase desfalecia.

-Posso saber com que direito você fere minha Asa Gêmea Radamanthys de Wyvern? – A voz poderosa de Aiacos de Garuda ecoou no corredor. Radamanthys soltou Violate que foi ao chão tossindo muito. Seu rosto muito vermelho e respirando profundamente.

-Diga para essa mulher parar de se intrometer no que não é de sua conta. – Radamanthys seguiu pelo corredor apressadamente.

Aiacos se virou para a jovem, agora de pé, ainda tossia.

-O que pensa que estava fazendo? – Aiacos se pôs ao lado da espectro de Behemut. Ela sorria entre tossidas.

-Ora meu senhor! Nem todos toleram bem a verdade. - Violate se recompôs. Aiacos passou um dos braços da jovem por seus ombros.

-Chega! Sabe que não gosto de usar minha prerrogativa de General com você, mas se isso a fizer se distanciar dessa loucura toda eu o farei.

-Não diga isso meu senhor. É importante para todo o exército de Hades-sama que essa confusão entre Harpia e Wyvern se resolva logo!

-Eu a proíbo Violate. Proíbo de se envolver ainda mais nessa história me entendeu? – Aiaos encerrou aquela discussão. Violate deixou ser carregada até seus aposentos na outra ala do castelo.

* * *

_**N/A:** Foi isso por hoje! Espero que tenha agradado e aos que chegaram até aqui MUITO obrigada!_


End file.
